


Just Another Day Up Inside The Jungle

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Talking Cats, an illegal amount of tea drinking, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: Meet Zhang Yixing, delivery boy at Leo's Special Delivery Services.  He is a good employee, and nothing much phases him except his boss.





	1. The Most Special Delivery Service

**Author's Note:**

> title from Namanan by Lay Zhang and fic inspired by the video

Yixing is late, so _very_ late. He didn’t hear any of the four alarms he had set on his clock even though he went to bed at a reasonable time (well if one in the morning is reasonable…)! His workplace isn’t far from his home and he walks the whole distance. It takes roughly fifteen minutes every day if he doesn’t stop for some fresh buns on his way. But today, he doesn’t have time for walking or buns—even if the kind old man at the bun stall calls after him.

Yixing is quick on his feet, always has been. So, he exerts himself to the fullest, his leg muscles burning and his lungs heaving as he runs over the footbridge and then down the flea market. He almost bumps into this person in a white turban and black markings across their forehead. The person gives Yixing a glare in return for the hurried apology he sends their way.

His workplace is at the very end of the market, which is always busy and teeming with people so Yixing has to slow down a bit to not topple children over or bump into anyone else. People from all over the country live in the Central City and on usual days when Yixing has the time to eat his breakfast and take his walk, he people watches a lot. But that is not happening today either.

The market finally ends where the old ruins start and Yixing ducks under the withering gate built by some king ages ago and runs down the cobbled path. Technically, this area could be called a market too but most shops are a bit strange, specified. Like the place Yixing works at—Leo’s Special Delivery Services.

He has been working here for over some three months and he is among the other three delivery boys working here. The “Special” on their board is there for a reason. Yixing, before three months would have never believed in the things he had seen over the months. Special in this shops refer to packages that are sent and received by some rather unique individuals.

Before, Yixing knew witches, fairies and werewolves existed only in tales his grandmother told, but now, he knows they are real. On his very first day, the shop owner, Taekwoon, had him sign a mysterious contract that said that Yixing will suffer consequences if he ever mentioned to anyone the packages he delivered or the people he delivered them too. Then, on his very first week, he met a blue-skinned fae.

It was a process but the other employees sat him down, gave him some tea and explained what really happens here. Yixing took it all in his stride and he was himself amazed at how fast he stopped questioning everything.

He skids to a halt in front of the shop, and one of the employees, Sanghyuk, grins, “Almost late Xing!”

Yixing huffs as he leans against the wall, clutching his stomach and doubling over, “Slept through all my alarms.”

Sanghyuk scoffs and pulls his canvas bag over his head. The bag looks heavy—so, Sanghyuk is off on his delivery runs then. Unlike Yixing, who gets cross-country packages, Sanghyuk mostly does deliveries within the city. Sanghyuk bids him goodbye, hops on his scooter and makes his way down the road.

Yixing takes a peek inside the shop and finds another employee, Wonshik, tapping on the ancient desktop. He is a wizard of some sort and for some reason, modern electronic devices die around him. Yixing always keeps his phone switched off and batteries pulled out when Wonshik is in the office.

His workplace itself is strange; it feels like ten different people designed the moderately sized place. There is the open work floor with desks for each employee and the back office where Taekwoon sits. However, each inch of the shop is peculiar. When one enters, they see a black and white chevron floor that is miraculously scuff mark free. Customers can wait here, either remain standing or sit on the luxurious maroon sofas and chairs. Or they can gaze in awe at the large antic mirror painted white hanging on the blue walls. _Or_ gaze up at the wall where a ridiculous chandelier hangs and Yixing has questions about it, honestly. None of it matches yet they go along together rather well and Yixing really doesn’t understand that.

Behind a barricade of wooden railings, the office space changes again. No chandeliers on the ceiling but low hanging bulbs and lanterns emitting a soft yellow glow when they are turned on in the evenings and nights. The floor here is no longer marble but wooden and there are four desks here. Wonshik sits on the red and gold lacquered table and the desktop doesn’t match the aesthetics but no one dare say anything since Wonshik is the one assisting Taekwoon with all the entries. He steps out only for very special, super-secret deliveries.

Sanghyuk is a human like Yixing, but only partially so his desk is a light blue plywood table and he has a plant of some sort of purple flowers growing on it. He says his powers are plant transmutation—whatever that means. Next comes Hongbin’s desk which is a light pastel pink and he has strange, glowing star-shaped instruments on it that no one is allowed to touch. Lastly, pressed against the window, is Yixing’s desk, which is as boring as they come. It is white and laminated and has no unique decoration, not even a plant. Behind his desk is the winding staircase that goes to the upper level where, legend has it, Taekwoon lives. But no one is certain since the attic space from the out looks too small for any human to live in but then again no one knows _what_ Taekwoon is.

Yixing is about to put down his bag when the door to Taekwoon’s office opens and the man steps in. Yixing’s desk is opposite to his office, so of course Yixing can’t fake that he wasn’t late. He licks his lips as he puts the bag down and turns to face his boss, who, as usual, remains hard to read. His face seems impassive—he looks neither angry nor happy. He simply looks on, his gaze unfaltering as he regards Yixing.

Yixing swallows; there is one tiny issue he usually likes to ignore, that is, his boss is ridiculously handsome and he may be the slightest bit attracted to him. And who wouldn’t? Taekwoon is tall, has a great body, a defined jawline and fine, almost artistic features. Then there are his eyes, which seem to shift in every colour of the rainbow. This is the only indicative that Taekwoon may not be completely human. But Yixing hasn’t asked because Taekwoon doesn’t really talk much and Yixing can count on one finger the conversations they may have had outside work.

Today, Taekwoon decided to dress in all-black, a lethal combination if you asked Yixing because those body proportions are godly. However, Yixing reminds himself to not ogle and clears his throat as he says, “Morning boss!”

“Morning Yixing,” Taekwoon nods. “Step into my office, please.”

Yixing gulps; Taekwoon may have said that with a neutral face but he doesn’t know why he suddenly asked Yixing to do that. Even Hongbin is surprised, looking up from his notebook to throw Yixing a confused glance. Yixing puts down his bag and follows Taekwoon into his office, which has to be prettiest room ever. The walls are white, allowing the natural light to disperse more. Taekwoon’s desk is a pale wood and so are all the shelves in the room. His desk is clear but all the shelves are filled with books, potted plants, glass bottles of every colour imaginable and peculiar brass instruments.

Under the window is a small seating area with two bright magenta chairs (the only thing that doesn’t make sense in this room) and a small metallic coffee table painted gold. Yixing is surprised to find a plate of steaming buns and a pot of tea on said coffee table. Taekwoon waves his hand, “I see you skipped breakfast.”

Yixing is shocked; his jaw drops and he gapes at Taekwoon, who raises an eyebrow, “One mustn’t skip breakfast.”

Yixing stammers, “But, how, but how did you know I didn’t eat anything?”

Taekwoon shrugs, “You missed your alarms.”

You could knock Yixing down with a feather right now. He keeps staring at his boss with his wide eyes, his heart hammering in his chest. Taekwoon frowns, “It is getting cold.”

Yixing scurries forward, almost tripping over air to get to the table. He is hesitating, wondering which chair he should take when he asks, even more uncertainly, “Do, do you wanna join?” He doesn’t know what possesses him to say that and he wishes he could take them back as soon as the words make their way out of his mouth.

Taekwoon raises his eyebrows again, and Yixing could have sworn he saw his lips twitch a bit. The man says, “Well, I guess some tea wouldn’t hurt.”

Yixing wonders if he is still dreaming because Taekwoon actually steps forward and takes the chair on the left. He pours two cups of tea and looks up at Yixing, “Are you going to keep standing?”

Yixing shakes his head and sits down on the other chair. As he does, the mascot of the shop, a black tabby named Leo, enters through the window and curls up into Taekwoon’s lap (and no, the shop is not named after the cat but the cat is named after the shop—Yixing had asked this very important question on the very second day of his work). Yixing picks up a cup of tea and watches Taekwoon stroke the cat’s fur, from his ears to his tail. Yixing is almost transfixed watching Taekwoon’s long, elegant ringed fingers run through the black fur. He has three rings on his left hand (yes, Yixing _notices_ everything): a lion head in silver on his forefinger, an amethyst one on his ring finger and an infinity ring on his pinkie finger.

“Eat, Yixing,” Taekwoon says. “You have a big delivery today.”

Yixing startles, breaking out of his reverie. He picks up the plate of buns and scarfs three down so fast that he is surprised himself. He must have been hungry as hell but _how did Taekwoon even know?_

He washes it down with tea and wipes his face on the back of his sweatshirt. “Okay, boss, I am done. Thank you for the meal!”

Taekwoon’s lips lift the tiniest bit and Yixing knows he didn’t imagine it, and he almost jumps out of his chair. The man gets to his feet and Leo gracefully jumps down his lap, padding across the floor and curling beside a shelf. Taekwoon walks to his desk and pulls out a small parcel wrapped in red paper out of a drawer. Yixing joins him and he recognises the postal stamp—it is from another country. However, he doesn’t recognise the golden wax seal in the shape of a dragon. It is pretty and he raises his fingers to touch it. As soon as his fingers touch the seal, he jumps back and says, “I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that!”

He had stepped very close to Taekwoon and he shouldn’t have because when he looks up, he sees Taekwoon’s irises have pink and purple swirling in them, and it is beautiful. Taekwoon blinks and the colours change to green and yellow next; Yixing bites back a sigh. Taekwoon hands him the package and says, “Deliver to Dragonlake City.”

Yixing carefully takes the package and it is heavy but not very much. Dragonlake City is up northwest and it would take him four days and two train changes. He has the maps and rail routes of every place in this country memorised and that is one of the reason why he got hired here. He nods his head and smiles, “I will be off then.”

Taekwoon nods and doesn’t say anything else as he hands Yixing an envelope filled with cash for his travel expenses and Yixing leaves. But he feels like Taekwoon keeps watching him as he walks out of the office; he doesn’t turn his head around to check though.

Yixing returns to his desk and pulls out the small backpack he keeps in the office for his travels. He has sets of clean clothes in it and all his toiletries. He pulls out his phone, charger and the recent book he had been reading and puts them in the backpack. He puts the package first into a company-issued protective pouch that Yixing is certain is magic, and then he puts it into his backpack.

He bids Wonshik and Hongbin goodbye. He hails down a taxi and heads for the station. He checks the address again. To Dragonlake City then, and whatever magical creature awaits him there.

 


	2. Encountering Dragons and Warlocks

Two overnight train journeys later, Yixing is exhausted. So, the first thing he does when he lands in Dragonlake City is find an inn to crash in. The city is named after the massive lake in the centre of the city that apparently, looked from above, is shaped like a dragon’s head. Yixing finds a small homestay by the lake.

The town is charming with cobbled streets and stone buildings. It is twilight when Yixing arrives, and the weather is much cooler than the central plains, so he first finds a café to grab something warm to drink. When he is done with his hot chocolate, and people watching, he finds a homestay with a reasonable rate and checks in. He even asks the receptionist about the address of his delivery and she not only tells him but also promises to send someone with him to guide him.

Next morning, Yixing is all smiles when he opens his window to clear blue skies and fluffy white clouds. The sky here high in the mountain is beautiful, and the air is so fresh. He takes lungful of it before heading downstairs where he grabs a quick breakfast of rye bread with homemade blackberry jam and cup of black coffee. His guide shows up who is a young boy named Johnny. Even though the guy seems no older than seventeen, Yixing is surprised to see how tall and buff he already is. Must be the mountain air, he surmises.

Johnny, no matter how big, is a genial, soft-spoken boy and Yixing finds himself enjoying his company as they walk down streets till they reach a wooded area. They walk through a trail till they reach a narrow strip of stream. Yixing gasps; the water is a bluish green and the both sides of the bank are flanked by large granite cliffs. Morning birds chirp and the sunlight is mellow, and Yixing thinks he just fell in love with this place.

However, Johnny stops at the bank and points at a narrow walkway curving against the granite cliff. “I am sorry, but I can’t take you further,” Johnny says, sounding sad. “I need to head to the Han farm,” he points behind him, “The goat is birthing, and they promised my dad a kid.”

Yixing peers over and finds rough steps cut into the rock leading to the walkway. He asks, “I just follow the path?”

Johnny nods, “Yup, the Wu chalet is easy to spot, you can’t miss it.”

Yixing nods and they shake hands goodbye with a promise to grab some coffee before Yixing is scheduled to leave. Yixing walks down the steps and he can hear the water gurgling below him. He doesn’t have any fears of heights but the water and the way it flows down, turning various shades of blue and green sort of takes his breath away, so he just stands there for some time enjoying the view.

Despite his initial worries, the walkway is actually sturdy and doesn’t go on too long, but it does becomes cramped at the middle when the cliffs seem to loom and close him in, almost cutting sunlight off. The path then suddenly ascends and the wood gives away to more steps cut in stone. Yixing climbs it and when he reaches the top he understood why Johnny said he can’t miss the Wu chalet.

The chalet is incredibly pretty nestled between fir trees. It is three storeys high and the upper two floors have balconies that are bursting with flowers of every colour imaginable. Yixing quite forgets to breathe as he takes the sight in. However, he is pulled out from his admiration when he hears a loud, booming roar.

Yixing jumps in surprise; that sounded terrible. Whatever beast, thing, roars again and Yixing frowns when the roar turns into a long whimper. Is the beast-thing in pain? He realises the sound is coming from the back of the house, so he rushes ahead, running around the house. For some reason, the air turns hotter and when he is at the back, he gasps because what he is seeing is unbelievable.

A dragon, a large red _dragon_ is ripping the garden apart with its claws and its thrashing tail. The creature is easily taller than the house and its scales glint in the sunlight, looking iridescent. Its lumbs are strong and muscular, and each stomp reverberates like an earthquake.  It opens its mouth from where fire pours out, and Yixing can see the scary teeth peeking through, which is as large as half a human maybe. Yixing flinches when the dragon roars again and uproots a rose bush.

Then, to Yixing’s increasing horror, the dragon realises it is not alone. It turns its large, horned head around, the scales on its neck twisting and rippling, and Yixing gulps, taking a step back, wondering if he can even outrun a dragon. The beast opens its mouth, its eyes glowing a fiery red and Yixing closes his eyes, sure that this is how he will die—roasted to his death, well done, perhaps nicely crispy.

However, before he can feel anything, someone shouts, “Wu Yifan, I swear! Turn back right now!”

Yixing opens his eyes and finds a short, handsome man glaring at the creatures with his hands on his hips. Yixing is about to tell him to stay away but then the man shouts again, “I swear to you Yifan, you will be sleeping in the garage if you don’t quit it right now!”

The dragon, who is obviously named Yifan makes a long, gurgling sound as if whining and Yixing doesn’t know if he should feel amused or worried. But the dragon drops his head and his entire body shimmers before flames engulf it and Yixing screams. The flame die down quickly enough, and in place of the dragon now stands a tall, naked man, whose skin is an alarming shade of red.

The other man waves his hand and clothes appear on the dragon-man’s body. The shorter man finally looks at Yixing and smiles, “Hi, I am Junmyeon, did Taekwoon send you?”

Yixing remembers what he came here for—he had been gaping at the scene for too long. The tall man is handsome too besides how red his skin is and how he keeps itching every exposed part of it. The shorter grabs one hand and glares at him. It doesn’t work, the tall man—Yifan—uses his other hand to scratch his cheek.

Yixing stumbles forward and pulls the box from his backpack. He hands it to Junmyeon who yelps in happiness as he takes it. He smiles at Yixing, “Thank you!” He mutters something under his breath and the red paper falls apart to large jar filled with light greenish substance. He looks at Yifan and says, “Your salve is here. Now, you don’t have to feel itchy anymore.”

“Oh thank god!” Yifan groans and grabs the jar. He takes it inside without another word. Junmyeon shakes his head as he watches Yifan go. He turns to look at Yixing again and says, “I am so sorry that my husband tried to burn you. It is just his shedding season, he gets very irritated and angry.”

“Shedding season?” Yixing asks, his eyes widening.

Junmyeon waves his hands around the destroyed garden and laughs, “He is a dragon, they shed scales once every two years.” Yixing looks down at the soil and gasps; there are shiny, metallic pieces of scales, some as large as his forearm, littered all across, some on the plants and some have mixed in with the soil. “Anyway!” Junmyeon quips, “Would you like to come inside for some tea? You must have taken the short cut through the woods, right? You must be tired, come in!”

Yixing doesn’t find any reason to say no to that so he follows Junmyeon inside. The backdoor opens into a large kitchen space, which is overrun by cats of all shapes and colours. Junmyeon tells Yixing to sit down on the small dining table in the kitchen and goes about preparing tea. He waves his hand and tea cakes and sandwiches appear on the table. Yixing almost yelps but he swallows it and pulls one pastry close, which seems like a berry pie or something, dusted with icing sugar.

Junmyeon returns with the kettle and cups manifest with tea bags already in them. He smiles, “Rosehip tea okay for you?”

Yixing doesn’t know what rosehip tea is but he nods anyway. Junmyeon pours the tea and a sweet, floral smell fills the room. Honey appears from nowhere too and Junmyeon pours small amounts into it as well. He pushes one cup at Yixing, “Here, honey always makes it better.”

Yixing nods and picks a cup up. He blows the steam and takes a small sip. The tea is sweet but also tart and he thinks he quite likes it. He takes another sip and puts it down. He smiles at Junmyeon as he asks, “May I ask what you are?”

Junmyeon chuckles, his eyes crinkling, “I am a warlock!”

Warlock, right, a practitioner of magic. “And you are married to a dragon? How does that work?” Yixing slaps his own mouth, feeling like an idiot for prying.

Junmyeon, however, finds it hilarious as he laughs, “Oh, I know. Centuries ago warlocks would be sent to kill dragons, and I was sent to kill Yifan once, but well, I have a thing for tall men with angry eyebrows, so I didn’t kill him, just married him instead.”

Yixing laughs along, taking another sip. But, something catches his attention. “You said centuries ago?”

Junmyeon laughs again and covers his face, “Right, I know we may not look it, but we are as old as the city itself.”

Yixing gasps and his eyes widen. When he had stepped onto the station, he had read the small welcome board that also had a small snippet of the town’s history. The town was founded in the seventeenth century, which would make both Junmyeon and Yifan as old as…Yixing yelps, “You two are three hundred and twenty nine years old?”

Junmyeon laughs, “Actually add twenty more to mine and twenty-one more to Yifan’s!”

Yixing gapes; so, Junmyeon is three hundred and forty nine and Yifan is three hundred and fifty…his brain hurts. He can see how smooth and blemish-free Junmyeon’s skin is—it has this healthy, peachy glow that Yixing knows no amount of clean eating and face creams will get for him.

A door opens behind them and Yifan enters. Junmyeon conjures another cup and Yifan pours himself some tea. Yixing turns to stare at him now. Even Yifan’s skin is wrinkle-free, frustratingly clear and even the redness is gone. The dragon smiles at Yixing as he takes a seat, “Sorry, for trying to burn you. My mind is always a mess when I shed. It hurts when I am in my dragon form and itches a lot when I am in my human form. The salve helps, so thank you for getting it here on time.”

Yixing mumbles, “You are welcome.” He is sort of awed as he glances between the warlock and dragon. Visually, they do make a rather striking couple. Yixing is almost jealous of their combined perfection.

“How is Taekwoon in that city of yours though?” Junmyeon asks.

The conversation veers towards what the shop does and all the individuals Yixing has met. The couple packs him some more cake on his way back and Yixing leaves with a warm, happy feeling in the middle of his chest. Sure, okay Yifan almost burned him down, but in all, the couple are nice, good people despite their agelessness. They keep waving at him till he steps down the steps.

Four days later, he is back in Central City and since Taekwoon always gives him a day to rest after long journeys, he arrives to work a day later. As he enters, he is taken aback to find Taekwoon pouring tea for everyone. The smell feels extremely familiar and when Taekwoon and his gaze meet, Taekwoon says, “Rosehip tea is your new favourite, right?”

Yixing swallows back his surprise. He takes a cup and Hongbin passes him a jar of honey. He says, “Boss got a gift from some merchant and he decided to share it between us. I rather like floral teas, don’t you?”

Yixing nods as he adds honey to his tea. As he puts down the jar back on Hongbin’s table, he feels eyes on him. He turns his head to find Taekwoon’s gaze on him, the colour of his eyes a mix of purple and blue. It is mesmerising and Yixing tears his gaze away before he gets drowned in them.

Taekwoon sips his tea and says, “By the way, good job.”

Yixing can feel his whole body blushing because he _swears_ there was half a smile on Taekwoon’s face.


	3. Witchy Brews and Talking Cats

A week passes till the next task arrives for Yixing. This time it is up north, another long train ride. However, the package is meant to go to the Asubíos Mountains, which is a popular tourist destination so there are direct trains running from the Central City to there. It takes a little over thirty hours but at least Yixing wouldn’t have to change two trains and wait for hours in between at stations.

However, since it is a popular tourist spot and it is summer, tickets are hard to get by. And Yixing needs a seat because he is carrying a rather large box of dried herbs and cured animal parts for a witch in Asubíos. Luckily, Taekwoon pulls some strings and Yixing gets a whole coop to himself. He doesn’t have to share it with anyone and that is a blessing.

Yixing settles down and brings out the paperback he had been reading for the few days. The landscape outside is still part of the plains, so there isn’t much to see and also, night is slowly but surely falling and soon, Yixing won’t be able to see anything outside as well.

His landlord once asked him where he went missing for days, and the old man was surprised to know Yixing did delivery runs via train. Well, Yixing couldn’t explain to him that he cannot travel on airplanes with magical items. Anyway, he doesn’t mind train journeys, he actually likes them. And he gets to travel to so many places, so he isn’t even complaining.

Since he left for the station right after the end of work day, his colleagues all gave him sweets and snacks to take with. He had haphazardly put them all in his backpack, so when he opens it, he is surprised to find a packet of double chocolate cookies. He remembers what Hongbin, Sanghyuk and Wonshik gave him—who gave him the cookies?

He pulls it out and turns it over only to find a note stuck on it, and the writing on it seems to be his boss’s. Yixing almost drops the packet. Taekwoon was in his office when Yixing left, how did he slip this in? Yixing can’t help but smile as he pulls the sticker off and reads the writing on the note, which says: _You would need this_.

Yixing frowns; what the hell does that mean? He puts the cookies back in his bag and decides that he will get to it last since it is not every day his boss buys snacks for him. He knows at twenty two years of age, his stomach shouldn’t fill with butterflies at the thought of his boss, but he can’t help feel like a kid back in school again with his first crush.

Next morning, when he wakes up, the first thing he sees are the small mountain range that tells him he is leaving the plains slowly behind. The mountain range he can see is not the tallest in the country but they do act as a border between the northern states and the central cities. Yixing opens the window the tiniest bit and cold air slaps his face, but he still smiles. This isn’t awful at all though since summers on the plains do get stuffy.

Some hours later, Yixing finally arrives in the beautiful town of Asubíos. The railway station itself charms him. It is clean and has flowers hanging from pots attached to the ceiling, which is a massive interweb of wrought iron.

As he steps out of the station and into the city, he gasps. He totally understands now why so many people all over come here for a break. There are rows and rows of yellow tulips and other pink flowers adorning every sidewalk, every shop. Far into the distance, Yixing can see the faint outline of snow-capped mountains. He smiles, he thought Dragonlake was gorgeous, but this city is even more gorgeous.

He has booked a hotel close to the station, so he decides to walk over despite the cumbersome package he carries. People do give him odd looks but thankfully no one bothers him. He manages to find his hotel and he checks in. He plans to freshen up, get something to eat and then do his delivery. For lunch he eat this delicious, hearty pork broth with bacon, potatoes and beans with some bread on the side, and he feels so full after the meal, he actually stays seated on the chair for some time till he feels alright enough to move.

He learns from the front desk that the address he needs to go to is on the outskirts of the city, an hour long journey but he doesn’t need to worry since a lot of buses go there. Yixing thanks the man at the desk and gets going.

The journey is long, but Yixing doesn’t mind. He gets to see some pretty amazing sights as they travel through the city and then to the suburbs, which are still slightly rural in appearance. Yixing is smiling at how tall buildings, stone and cement slowly transforms into wooden huts with sloping roofs and rolling meadows filled with flowers blooming. The mountains feel closer in the outskirts and Yixing can’t help but gape at them.

The bus finally arrives at his stop and the conductor helps Yixing with the package. Yixing thanks him and the conductor tips his hat with a grin. The bus chugs away and Yixing asks around till he finds the house he was looking for.

He has to walk uphill and it starts tiring him out but when he reaches the top, he finds a small cluster of three to four houses, all made up river stones and slate roofs. Huge hills form the backdrop behind the houses, dotted with trees and bushes. He has never seen a chimney back on the plains, so he gawks a bit at that. Of the four houses, one has a bush of yellow flowers in front of it, another has a red door, then the next has a black cat sitting on the porch and the last one has rose bushes in front of it. He looks down at the address and then back—neither the address has a house number nor the houses itself are numbered.

Luckily, a man exits from the house with the red door and Yixing waves at him, “Sir, could you help me?”

The man walks over to Yixing and asks, “Yes, my son?”

“Sir, can you tell me where Kim Jongdae lives?”

“Ah, Jongdae,” the man turns his head and points at the house with the black cat sunning itself, “That one.”

“Thank you sir,” Yixing bows. The man nods his head and starts walking away.

Yixing heads over to the house and the black cat opens its eyes, which Yixing realises are of two colours—one blue and the other yellow. He puts the package down and rings the bell. No one answers. Meanwhile, he finds the cat sniffing around the package. Yixing presses his lips, “Is your owner not home kitty?”

“No, and he is not my owner,” a deep voice says.

Yixing cries; where did that voice come from? He looks around, trying to find the owner of the voice when it says again, “Look down you human.” Yixing looks down as instructed and finds the cat sitting on top of the box, its tail swishing. Yixing widens his eyes as he slowly understands, “Did you, did you just talk?”

“Of course, I did,” the cat replies. “I am a witch’s familiar, of course I speak.”

A witch’s familiar? Yixing has no idea what that is, but he nods. The cat licks one paw and continues, “I am Chen. I see you are from Taekwoon, so I suppose this box is for my witch, Jongdae?” Yixing nods again. “Well, wait a while, he has gone for shopping, but he will be back soon.”

Yixing nods his head for the third time as he slowly sits down on the steps. His eyes are still wide in disbelief that a cat talked to him, but he was raised to be polite, so he says, “I am Yixing.”

“Nice to meet you Yixing.” Chen stretches and yawns. “I don’t smell anything on you, are you human?”

“Uh, yes.”

“Hmm, when did Taekwoon start hiring humans?”

Yixing frowns a little; is he the first human employee at Leo’s? Surely not. He shakes his head next as he smiles sheepishly, “I wouldn’t know mister Chen.”

The cat laughs, and Yixing is amazed at the sound he creates. It is sort of like someone getting choked but gurgling at the same time. Chen looks at him and his eyes shimmer, the light bounces off them in a funny way. Chen says, “You don’t have to call me mister, just call me Chen.” Yixing smiles back. Chen swivels his head around and stands up on all four as he says, “Ah, my witch is on his way.”

As Chen says, a couple of minutes later, a man dressed in denim overalls and a black sweatshirt heads their way. He looks at Yixing and scowls, “Who are you?”

Before Yixing can explain, Chen steps ahead and says, “Taekwoon’s delivery boy.”

The witch calms down and his face eases up into a smile, which Yixing thinks is sort of cute, and says, “Oh! So sorry, I was about to hex you!” He notices the cardboard box and claps his hands, “Ah! My things are finally here!”

Jongdae makes his way up the stairs and unlocks the door. He beckons Yixing inside and Yixing picks the box up as he follows. Chen too winds his way around their legs and follows them. The house opens into a living room with an open kitchen. There are large windows at the back and the inside is airy and bright. There are comfortable couches and chairs strewn all over and the coffee table is groaning under books all over it. It is cozy, simple and Yixing decides he likes it.

Jongdae puts a kettle on the stove and says, “Hope you don’t mind ginger tea, it is my own special recipe! Oh, what are you called?”

“Yixing,” he says as he sits down on the couch and shakes his head, “No, I like every sort of tea actually.”

“Good, good!” Jongdae wipes his hands as he walk over to the package. He has a small knife in his hand and he cuts through the tape. “Okay, I also hope you don’t mind me checking everything in here against my list, do you?” Yixing shakes his head, Jongdae sends him a smile. “Chen, bring me the list, will you?”

Chen hops over to a table under the window and grabs a piece of paper in his mouth. He jumps down and walks over to Jongdae, who takes it and starts matching everything. Yixing watches as the small jars, poultices and wooden boxes get pulled out from the large box. According to company rules, Yixing isn’t allowed to open the packages, but a lot of packages get opened in front of him at times, so he likes learning what’s inside them anyway.

Jongdae murmurs, picking up last of the stuff, “Hmm, dandelion, devils’ roots, koi scales, mandrake oil…” Yixing notes that currently on the floor now, there are a little over fifty items. He wonders how did whoever pack them manage everything in it. Jongdae huffs, “Okay, we got everything! Thank you Yixing!”

Yixing bows his head slightly. The water is boiled and Jongdae serves them tea in red mugs. Yixing takes a small sip and he can’t help but smile at the sweet but zesty, even slightly spicy, taste. He says, “This is delicious!”

Jongdae laughs as he takes his place on a chair, “The secret is orange, and a dash on pepper! It is a brew for energy!” Yixing nods, impressed. Jongdae says, “You know, if you want some, I can give you.” Yixing perks up. “But in exchange, you will have to give me something.” Jongdae pouts, “It’s not money, but when a witch gifts you something, you must pay in kind.”

Chen scoffs, “Kind of defeats the purposes of a gift, but witches are crazy.”

Jongdae scowls, “No one asked for your opinion.” He looks back at Yixing, “My tea is infused with magic, and I don’t know who made these rules, but the magic diffuses if the witch doesn’t receive one in kind.”

Yixing frowns; he really likes the tea, even if it is filled with magic. “I don’t have anything on me…”

Jongdae laughs, “Oh no, it doesn’t have to be extravagant! You can give me anything!”

Yixing then remembers—the packet of cookies in his bag! He dives for his backpack and pulls out the packet, handing it to Jongdae, who takes it with a loud shout of joy, “Oh my god! I love these ones! My grocery store never stocks enough of them!”

Yixing blinks, puzzled; so Taekwoon put it in his bag not because he wanted to give them to Yixing but wanted Yixing to give them to Jongdae? His heart breaks the tiniest bit but he doesn’t let it be obvious.

Some time and some conversation later, Jongdae packs him a small wooden jar of tea and says, “You have a very tiring job, so I hope this gives you the boost you need.” Honestly, when Jongdae says this, Yixing feels like the box in his hands got warmer, but he is not sure. He bids Jongdae and Chen goodbye.

Hours later, as he sits in the hotel bistro, eating his dinner of a cold salad with meat, vegetables and small cubes of cheese, he opens his journal. He has been keeping a journal since he started his job since he felt this immense need to write down all the places he was visiting and all the people he were meeting. He writes a bit about the city and then he writes about Jongdae and Chen. He also makes a note to go do some research on what a witch’s familiar is because now he is thinking if Leo is the same.

As he writes, he thinks how different these people are from all the stories. They are all nice, kind people. He thinks about the Wu couple, and now Jongdae, and he wonders why humans make them out to be so evil. He looked up warlock and was shocked to learn that they are not just practitioners of magic, but they are supposed to be practitioners of dark, malign magic. There was nothing about Junmyeon that was malign or bad, so he wonders who came up with these definitions.

He also ordered for dessert, which is this rich, decadent brownie topped with shaved chocolate. He enjoys his dessert, watching the people in the plaza enjoying themselves. He sees plenty of couples, probably newlyweds on their honeymoons, and a pang of envy hits him. He sees two women with huge grins on their faces, their hands tightly laced, looking at each other like there is no one else in the world, and Yixing frowns. Will he ever learn how that feels like?

 

A few days later, he is back at work, and he is the earliest to arrive. He finds the door to his boss’s office open and he peeks in. He finds Taekwoon watering a plant placed on the window sill. He is dressed in a white shirt and black trousers, and Yixing just stands there, watching him. Taekwoon finally turns around and Yixing jumps, “Ah! Hey boss, morning! I, uh, got you cookies!” Yixing did have a small packet in his hands filled with anise cookies he bought in Asubíos.

Taekwoon comes closer and takes them. His fingers brush lightly against Yixing and the latter almost weeps. Taekwoon opens the ribbon tied around the paper bag and takes a cookie out. He says, “These look nice.” He then looks at Yixing and says, “Did Jongdae like your offering?”

Yixing feels his face heating up, “Oh yes! How did you know, I mean, his tea? It’s wonderful.”

Taekwoon says, “He makes excellent brews and potions, you would have needed it. You need to take care of yourself.”

Yixing inhales as he finally understands. Taekwoon put those cookies so he could exchange them for the tea, which he must admit is doing something to him because as he drank his first cup of the day today, he hasn’t felt this energetic in a while. So, in a way, Taekwoon wanted him to have it?

Yixing knows he is blushing as he bows, “Thank you for looking out for me.”

Taekwoon shrugs as he takes a small bite of his cookie. “You are a good employee, I should be looking out for you.”

The statement does break Yixing’s heart a little (of course, just an _employee_ ), but Taekwoon still did this for him, and that makes Yixing happy. He scratches his neck as he murmurs, “How do you always know?”

Taekwoon raises an eyebrow and Yixing bites his tongue. Part of the contract also said to not ever question Taekwoon on personal matters, and this is personal. But for months Yixing has been perplexed—what the hell is this man? He bows and says, “I am so sorry sir, I shouldn’t have asked!”

Taekwoon waves him off and smiles, “I don’t think you would understand if I told you. Now, go back to work, you need to help Wonshik with the entries today.”

Taekwoon dismisses him but Yixing is in a daze. He walks back to his desk and flops down on his chair. _Did Taekwoon just smile at him?_


	4. The Travelling Wizard Befriends a Tiny Werewolf

The whole smiling incident refuses to leave Yixing’s head for the rest of the day and the next. It is a Friday, so after work gets over, Sanghyuk gives Yixing his best pouty face and asks him to go get drinks with him. Yixing sighs but it has been a while since he hung out with Sanghyuk, so he agrees.

Thus, nine on a Friday night finds them at one of their pubs, hitting their third rounds of beer. Sanghyuk’s friends, Jackson and Sungjae, have joined them too, and since Yixing already knows them, he is okay with more company.

The bar they are is an old one but still one of the more popular ones in their area. It is steampunk themed with bare walls and cog wheels hung up on every exposed area. The ambience is subdued but still alive, and that is why Yixing likes coming here. He does like a good dance at a club any day but if he just wants to kick back and relax, this is the place he likes coming to.

They call for the fourth round and Sanghyuk goes to get it while Jackson leaves the table briefly for a phone call. It leaves Sungjae with Yixing, and from experience, Yixing knows Sunjgae is psychic, so when Sungjae asks, “So, what has got you glum?” Yixing isn’t surprised, and he just sighs.

Yixing narrows his eyes and juts his lower lip out. He shakes his head, “What the hell do you mean?”

“I can sense your aura man, it is, for some reason equal parts gloomy and equal parts happy, and honestly, that is confusing,” Sungjae explains.

Yixing rests his head on the table and says, “Do you ever have anyone do something for you that makes you all happy but then you realise it really wasn’t for you but still it was kind of for you and then they smile at you for the first time and you don’t know how to process that?”

Sungjae palms his face and groans, “The fuck?”

Yixing looks up and scowls, “I knew you wouldn’t understand!”

Jackson and Sanghyuk return, and Yixing and Sungjae drop their conversation in favour of getting drunk.

 

Monday morning finds Yixing packing his bag again; he is heading to Yuèliàng Town to deliver a rather strange package. It is a wooden box with a clasp, locked with a crescent shaped lock and it has twine wrapped around it with a thick envelope attached to it. It isn’t very heavy and some sort of sweet smell comes out of it, making Yixing wonder what the heck is inside.

But then again, he isn’t supposed to ask questions and he isn’t that curious; so he throws the medium sized box in the pouch and then into his backpack. Yuèliàng is only a days’ journey from Central City, especially on the express train that doesn’t make any stops in between.

He is about to step out of the office when Hongbin stops him. He hands him an umbrella and says, “Boss said to give this to you.”

Yixing takes the folded purple umbrella with much confusion; monsoons aren’t even close, why is Taekwoon handing him an umbrella? He puts it inside his bag anyway.

Yuèliàng Town is a small farming town nestled in the Great Eastern mountain range. From pictures online, Yixing learns the town and its surrounding districts are amongst the lushest and greenest places in this country. He is charmed by the images alone, of long balsam trees and small peaks covered in carpets of green.

The journey is roughly twenty four hours but due to the engine breaking down, he arrives to Yuèliàng three hours after the arrival time. And as he steps onto the platform, he realises it is raining. His jaw unhinges as he looks up at the grey skies and the rain cascading down from it. He takes out the umbrella and ducks under it as he makes his way to the bus station.

On asking the man behind the ticket counter, he learns the bus that would take him to the address is running late, so he would have to wait. He frowns; today is just not going his way, is it?

The nice smell of something being deep fried attracts Yixing’s attention and he follows it to a small stall selling some sort of fritters and milk tea. He orders each and gets handed a bowl made from leaves filled with those fritters he saw. He bites into one and his eyes widen at the crispy exterior giving way to the soft interior, which is melting in his mouth. It is sweet but not overpowering and he recognises the flavours as bananas and palm sugar. He finishes his bowl of fritters in no time and buys one cup of sweet, ginger infused milk tea to wash it down.

Now, with his stomach filled with good things, his mood lifts slightly. He checks the board at the bus station and he grins when he sees his bus is arriving in a minute. There is almost a skip to his steps as he makes his way to the stop.

Soon, the bus takes him down serpentine roads carved out of mountains, and Yixing can’t help but gape at the view outside. At first, they make their way through terraced rice fields and under the setting sun, the hills looks mesmerising under the soft pinkish yellow light. Then, the scenery changes to uncultivated hills and due to the rain, a thin layer of mist covers the foot of the hills and Yixing has never seen a sight like this in real life. The tall heads of the trees poke through the mist and Yixing compares it to some prehistoric monster with spikes sleeping among the hills.

The hills and mist then give away to civilisation, and dusk falls. The light of the houses built on the hills are turned on and the houses look like sparkling jewels from the distance. His stop arrives and he gets down. The air is cool but wet, so Yixing grabs his scarf and winds it around his neck. This sort of air can give him colds, he has read somewhere, and he is very susceptible to those.

The address he has is a five minute walk from the stop. It takes him over a small rope bridge over a stream. There are lanterns along the bridge, so it is not difficult to cross. A board greets him as the bridge ends, which reads: _Han Cottage, just follow the wood trail!_

That is where Yixing needs to go, so he follows the trail through a wood, and the smell of rain mixes with the scent of eucalyptus trees. A night bird calls and the day birds cackle as they return home. The trail finally ends at a two storey house with a sloping red roof. Before he can even take the walk down the gravel pathway, the door to the house opens and a small boy rushes out of it, shirtless, screaming, “No! I will not take a bath!”

The boy doesn’t look where he is going and rams into Yixing’s knees. Yixing catches the boy before he can topple over and the boy gasps, “Who are you?”

“Minhyung!” a male voice calls and Yixing looks up to find a small, petite man with round eyes glaring at the boy. The man notices Yixing and hurriedly steps out, waddling almost. Yixing takes in his outfit of red striped sweater and pyjama pants, and he looks to be bigger around his waist for some reason. The man stops in front of him and asks, “Excuse me?”

Yixing bows, “I come from Leo’s Special Delivery Services, I am Yixing.”

“Oh, that’s Taekwoon’s company, isn’t it?” another male voice joins. Yixing straightens up to find another man standing behind the shorter man. He has a small face and pretty, twinkling eyes. Yixing bows at him as well.

The shorter man laughs, “Ah, right! The pack sent us stuff, didn’t they?” Yixing sends him a confused look. The man waves his hand, “Come inside, Yixing!”

Yixing notices the men have a thin band of gold around their ring fingers, which tell him the two men are married. The kid too follows and the taller man scoops him up and says, “Min, you have to take your bath. Good kids always take their baths!”

The kid doesn’t look convinced but he slumps in the man’s arms and pouts. The shorter man chuckles as they step inside, “You have to forgive our son, he usually doesn’t go barrelling at strangers.”

Yixing shakes his head. “That’s okay, he is a child.”

The taller man takes the kid upstairs while the shorter one directs Yixing into the kitchen. The house is warm and cozy with comfortable couches and chairs. The ceiling has bare rafters and the walls are a soft cream colour. There are also flowers everywhere, even in the kitchen. The man puts a kettle on and says, “I am Minseok, by the way, and you already met my son, Minhyung. And my mate—I mean husband, as well. He is Luhan.”

Yixing nods as he puts down the box on the wooden counter. Minseok grins as he pulls out the envelope. Thick stacks of letters pour out of it and Minseok giggles, “Trust the pack to go out of their way.”

Next, Minseok fishes out a key from the envelope as well and opens the box. He laughs again, in delight as he pulls out jars of loose leaf tea, of sugared yellowish cubes, of purple crushed flowers, of white crushed flowers, a bottle of yellow salve, a heavy, but small geometric quilt and lastly, a baby mobile decorated by the moon in its various stages. Minseok grabs the jar with the salve first and opens it to smell it. He groans, “Ah, thank lord they sent the stretch marks cream!” He puts it down and then opens the loose leaf tea jar. He sniffs it and grins, “Raspberry leaf tea!” He looks at Yixing and says, “Would you like some? I am sure non-pregnant people can drink it too!”

Yixing frowns, “Pregnant?”

Minseok chuckles as he rubs his protruding belly, “I think you have never seen a pregnant werewolf before.”

Yixing takes in a deep, deep breath. Werewolf and pregnant? His gaze lands on the belly and he understands but not really because he asks, “But, but you are a man?”

Minseok nearly doubles over in laughter, “Male omegas among werewolves can get pregnant Yixing, and it is not uncommon, just impossible for humans to understand.”

Yixing gapes as he nods his head. He can’t quite grasp the concept of men getting pregnant, but hey, he has seen crazier things. He looks at the things strewn over the kitchen counter and he asks, “So, is this like a pregnancy care package?”

The kettle whistles and Minseok picks it up from the stove. He pours some of the raspberry leaf tea into a pot and covers it with the hot water to steep. Minseok takes the chair beside Yixing and the latter watches with curiosity and fascination as Minseok manoeuvres himself and his body onto the chair. Minseok replies, “Yes, yes it is. Werewolves used to live in packs in forests but since places became more urbanised, we moved into cities, towns, villages. We saw how human education is a good thing but our pack traditions still remained strong. Thus, even though Luhan and I stay far from the main pack alpha, the mother alpha still sends me, and any other pregnant omega, things to make sure they are healthy.”

Yixing nods, “That is nice. So, Minhyung is…”

Minseok laughs, “Yes, I did give birth to him nine years ago!” Then, Minseok pours the tea into cups and Yixing takes one with a small bow. The tea is a greenish-grey colour and as Yixing takes a sip, he is surprised to learn the tea tastes nothing like raspberries, instead tastes a lot like normal green tea.

Footsteps are heard coming down the stairs and newly washed Minhyung makes his appearance. Yixing smiles at the boy and the boy cries, “Ah, you have holes in your cheeks!”

Luhan, his other father, shakes his head as he laughs, “No, Minhyung, gege has dimples.”

Yixing too smiles and Minhyung takes a step towards him. Yixing leans down and the boy pokes one dimple, his eyes widening to actually learn there are no holes on Yixing’s face. His parents laugh at their son’s wonder.

Yixing finishes his tea, about to make a move to leave when Luhan asks, “Where are you staying?”

Yixing shakes his head, “I haven’t looked yet, I was planning to go look in the town.”

Minseok shakes his head, “Oh no, you won’t find a hotel. It is off season, so most of them are closed.”

Yixing’s face falls as worry seeps in. Luhan pats his shoulder and says, “We have a guest room. You have come all the way to deliver us the package, the least we can do is offer you a bed for the night.”

Yixing is pleasantly taken aback; this is not the first time he had been offered a bed to stay but he usually refuses since he thinks that is taking too much advantage of people who always offer him tea and snacks. But right then, it starts raining again, and Minseok chuckles, “Guess you can’t say no!”

So, the weather decides for Yixing and he blushes furiously as he accepts the guest room. The room is on the second floor, nestled under the roof and it is small, but comfortable with a bed, a lime green bureau, floral curtains and an overstuffed chair. He sits down on the bed and decides he quite likes it.

There is a knock on the door, and it opens to Minhyung grinning at him. He skips inside and says, “Appa says you can take a bath in my bathroom! Come! I will show you!”

Yixing can’t get in a word sideways as Minhyung drags him to his feet, showing surprising strength for a nine year old. He noticed there were three doors on the second level and the door beside his room opens to a small bathroom. A rather vintage-looking tub rests by a window and Minhyung pulls him towards the tub, pointing at the faucets, “That is hot water, and this one is cold water.” He points next at the basin obviously designed for his height and says, “You can use my soap, it smells like oranges!”

Minhyung leaves him alone after that and Yixing can’t help but grin at the child’s excitement and helpfulness. He even returned with towels. Yixing makes a small trip to his room to grab his pyjamas and he does use the orange bubble bath, which does smell nice. Sinking into a hot bath after a train journey is always blissful. But he doesn’t take too much time since he is a guest at this house, and he doesn’t want to use too much of their amenities.

After he is dressed, he heads back to the kitchen and finds the family in the kitchen. It is an endearing sight and he wonders why stories tell him of bloodthirsty monsters lurking in forests, eating the hearts of children. What he sees are three people in a family, bustling over pots and pans in the kitchen, laughing and gently teasing each other.

Luhan notices his presence and he turns around with a smile. “Come in Yixing,” he points with his spatula at a bottle of wine open on the dining table, “Try some local wine, you won’t find it anywhere else outside Yuèliàng.”

Yixing nods and helps himself a small amount because who knows how this would taste like because it smells amazingly fruity. He takes a small sip and is surprised to learn it tastes sweeter than most wines but it also has a subtle spicy hint to it. He decides he likes it. Minhyung joins him and starts asking him about his job, and soon Minhyung is transfixed by the tales of Yixing’s travels and all the people he has met.

Minseok waddles in next and puts down the dish filled with rice. He puts down plates and spoons. Yixing helps him, asking, “How long are you Minseok-sshi?”

Minseok touches his belly as he sits down, “Ah, a little over six months.” His smile softens, “I wish it is a girl this time.”

Luhan walks in and he puts down a steaming dish of some meat curry. It smells wonderful and Yixing feels his mouth watering. Luhan says, “I hope you don’t mind spice, we make our food a tad bit hot here.”

Yixing shakes his head, “No, no I like spicy food.”

Luhan and Yixing scoop rice and the curry for them all. The curry is made of pork, spinach and mushrooms, and Yixing can taste the ginger, garlic, pepper and green chillies. They sit down and Luhan pours himself and Yixing their drinks. Minhyung retells the tales Yixing told him, and even his parents get enthralled, and dinner passes with mostly Yixing talking and the Han family asking a million questions. Yixing’s story about Yifan the dragon is the biggest hit for the night.

Next morning, he finds the family in the kitchen again—Luhan in his work clothes and Minhyung in his school uniform. Minseok sets down cups of milk tea and rice balls. He kisses Luhan and Minhyung goodbye, and hugs Yixing, telling him he is welcome to return. Yixing feels the sincerity and he almost weeps. As Luhan and Yixing walk across the bridge with Minhyung, the boy suddenly asks, “Gege? Can you become my pen friend? I want to tell all my friends about you!”

Yixing is happy by the question and he agrees. Minhyung fist bumps the air and says, “Yes! I will tell all my friends about Yixing ge, the travelling wizard!”

Yixing laughs at that. He wants to correct the child, but he can’t bring himself to. His round eyes are wide in excitement and he is so glad Yixing agreed, that Yixing just nods. They separate at the bus stop and Yixing leaves his address with Minhyung, who clutches on to it like it is the most precious thing. Yixing hugs the kid and Minhyung has him making a pinkie promise that Yixing has to reply.

The bus takes him back to the station and Yixing feels like his heart is full with affection for the small child. He is just a delivery boy, but to Minhyung, he now is a travelling wizard. He will reply to every letter Minhyung sends, he promises himself.

 

A week later, Yixing receives a letter in a blue envelope, his name written on it in small, round letters. He opens it and finds a letter from Minhyung. He reads through it, and keeps giggling throughout. As soon as he finishes, he pulls out a notepad and starts writing his reply, the smile not leaving his face. He is so engrossed in the letter, he doesn’t notice that Taekwoon stands at his office doorway, looking at him with a small smile on his face.


	5. Some Vampires Live By the Sea

It is a Tuesday when Yixing walks into the office and the smell of sage burning assaults his senses so bad that he almost starts crying. He blinks and finds this tall man flitting about the shop, waving his hand and muttering under his breath. Yixing also notices Taekwoon standing at the side, frowning with Leo in his arms.

Taekwoon meets Yixing’s gaze and he walks over to the waiting area. Leo bounds from Taekwoon’s arm to Yixing’s, and the latter lets the cat curl up into his chest and butt his head against his chin. Taekwoon says, “Can you take Leo out for some time? He doesn’t like the smell.”

Yixing looks back at the man, questions galore on the tip of his tongue but he bites them back. He nods and takes Leo outside. Leo purrs and Yixing scratches the back of his ears to calm him down. He takes the cat round the street, Yixing humming lightly to Leo, who slowly closes his eyes and puts his head on Yixing’s shoulder. Yixing smiles; he never had a cat fall asleep on him like that. He wanders about for a few minutes and when he returns he finds the man and Taekwoon in the latter’s office. The stranger is rather loud, his voice booming across the office.

Yixing peeks in and finds the stranger talking Taekwoon’s ears off. His boss is behind the desk, clearly zoning out while the stranger keeps rambling something about pink lakes and dark orbs. Taekwoon notices Yixing hovering by the door and his eyes flash purple as he says, “Come in Yixing.”

Yixing steps in and Leo wakes up. He shuffles in Yixing’s arm and the latter gently puts him down. When he straightens up again, he finds the stranger looking at him, his light brown eyes shining with amusement. The man gets to his feet and says, “Hello, hello, and what are you called?”

Yixing blinks for a few seconds. There is something strange about this man; he doesn’t seem evil but Yixing cannot explain what it is. It is like waking up from a hyper realistic dream, it is like the blood rushing into your legs after sitting in one position for too long. He shakes his head slightly as he answers, “I am Yixing.”

“Yixing, nice to meet you, Yixing! I am Hakyeon, an old friend of your boss,” the man says with a dazzling smile.

Hakyeon jumps to his feet and Yixing swears he sees glitter cascade down his long black robe, but it vanishes the next moment. Hakyeon extends his hand for Yixing to take, which he does and he almost yelps because Hakyeon’s hand is way too hot to be normal. Hakyeon may have understood because he then says, “Sorry, kind of forget at times that I run a temperature higher than most!”

Hakyeon grins again and Yixing has to squint because for some strange reason the man is glowing. But then again, it is gone before Yixing can understand. He hears his boss say, “Hakyeon, let the boy go. He has work to do.”

“Oh you bore!” Hakyeon shakes his head and flails his hands. “Always work, work, work! I just wanted to meet the only human in this shop and you won’t let me!”

Yixing feels shy; his whole body tingling as he chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. “I am just an ordinary human, nothing special about me.”

Hakyeon clicks his tongue but Yixing’s gaze lands on Taekwoon, who frowns when he hears Yixing’s words. His eyes are now the colour of sunsets, the red and yellow trying to clash and Yixing wonders why Taekwoon looks so offended. He said what he said; he isn’t some plant witch like Sanghyuk, divination expert like Hongbin or a wizard like Wonshik. He is just Yixing, plain old human.

Taekwoon gets to his feet and for a second, Yixing thinks he is walking up to him but then he walks to a shelf and pulls out a thick manila envelope. He hands it to Yixing and says, “Your next delivery.”

Yixing takes the package and notes the address—it is a small coastal town down south. He smiles a little; he always wanted to visit this place. He has heard and seen much about it. Taekwoon, to Yixing’s great surprise, says, “You can stay there for a few days if you want.”

Yixing clutches the package to his chest and grins, nodding his head. Taekwoon gives him one of his half smiles again and Yixing falls some more for his mysterious boss. He leaves the office and he is about to close the door when Hakyeon rather loudly whispers, “Swear on the universe, the last I saw you smile was a hundred years ago!”

Yixing returns to his desk but his head buzzes: a hundred years ago? His boss is that old? But then again, he remembers Yifan and Junmyeon, and he wonders if perhaps Taekwoon is like one of them. But, no one he has ever met has eyes like that. And Yixing has done his research, mind you. He couldn’t find anything on what kind of supernatural creature Taekwoon could be. He looked up every variation of creatures with heterochromic eyes and he found nothing on individuals whose eyes aren’t only different colours but change as they wish.

But the other thing keeps bothering him as he gets his ticket from the counter. Hakyeon said he saw Taekwoon smile for the first time in hundred years. A hundred years can be literal or it could be just Hakyeon’s way of saying it had been too long. But either which way, it means that Taekwoon really doesn’t smile often but he has smiled more than once now when it comes to him. For a very particular reason, this news makes Yixing happy.

 

The small town of Beojkkoch is a days’ journey from Central, and the weather changes drastically as the train chugs across the plains and towards the sea. The train follows the second longest river in the country as it chugs it way down to the south. There aren’t any mountains here, just small hillocks and wide areas of rice fields. A group of kids splashing about on a river bank wave at Yixing, who waves back smiling.

It is mid-morning when the train halts at Beojkkoch. The air is humid and sticky, and Yixing immediately takes off his first layer of clothing. Luckily, he is wearing a tank top underneath, so he doesn’t have to go around bare-chested. It is hot, it truly feels like summer here. Back at the plains, the heat is bearable, dry due to its proximity to the great desert at the west, but here, the closeness to the sea makes the heat, for him, slightly uncomfortable.

Yixing is already sweating like crazy as he steps out of the station and walks towards the taxi stop. Buses don’t run in this city and only electric cars and scooters do. He looks at the scooter stand, where they were renting out scooters to tourists. Maybe, when he is done with his job, he will get one of those. For now, he hands the address of his hotel to the taxi driver.

From the station, he didn’t understand how close he was to the sea, so when the taxi winds out of the station and hits the main road, Yixing’s jaw drops. The road runs along the sea, a promenade and a cement barricade separating him from the sea, which is a deep cerulean colour. The sea is peaceful with gentle waves kissing the sand and Yixing bites his lip in excitement, he can’t wait to sink his feet into it.

He turns his head to the other side and his smile widens when he sees rows and rows of houses and shops pass him by, all painted white, yellow or pink. There are palm trees, jasmine bushes, bougainvillea and frangipani trees galore. The people too are dressed in bright, happy colours and he sees some women put flowers in their hair as well.

The taxi takes a turn, and Yixing instantly misses the sea, but they are at his hotel, which is a bungalow-style house with thick yellow columns and green shutters. Yixing pays the driver and then, the delicious smell of fish fills his nose and his stomach lurches. Maybe, he should check in and then grab an early lunch?

His early lunch consists of rice and fried fish with a side of vegetable curry in coconut sauce. He also gets a drink made from rice flour, coconut milk and some sort of local fruit that tastes sour. The fruits tints the drink pink and he learns from the waiter that it is actually a flower not fruit that only grows in and around this town. He doesn’t really ask for dessert, but the waiter gives him a coconut and jaggery rice pudding, which tastes divine and Yixing only stops from licking the bowl because he is in public. The hotel restaurant is situated in the middle of a courtyard, so there are pink bougainvilleas over his head and frangipani flowers lying at his feet on the brick red tiles. There is a small, moss-covered fountain shaped as a mermaid in the middle and a songbird chirps, and Yixing is almost lulled to sleep.

But, he still needs to take a shower and do his job. So, he shakes himself off and heads back to his room. He freshens up and chooses a simple white t-shirt and his khaki shorts. He skips his usual converse shoes and puts on some sandals. He also slaps sunscreen quite liberally and then heads out.

The afternoon sun is harsh, but he still had Taekwoon’s purple umbrella with him, so he uses it to protect himself. He reaches the address of the delivery and he gawks up at the house in front of him.

The house is big and divided into three sections—one coloured yellow, the other a light pink and the other cream. There are climbing creepers all over the main entrance and giant tubs of plants and shrubs placed along it. The door is open, and he finds no doorbells, so he tentatively steps inside. More columns like in his hotel greets him and he wonders if this is common feature of the local architecture. He walks down the side and his attention is attracted by old stone and brass statues. Does this house belong to collectors or something?

As he is staring at a rather impressive statue of a dancing woman, a female voice says, “Oh, are you the boy from the bank?”

Yixing turns around to find a young woman making her way to him. She is dressed in a sleeveless white sundress and her long, dark hair is loose down her back. She looks beautiful and as the sun dapples on her skin through the tree leaves above, Yixing is transfixed. But, he shakes her head, and says, “Sorry, bank? No ma’am, I am from Leo’s Special Delivery Services.”

She gives him a confused glance, but at the next moment a man appears behind her dressed in a white cotton shirt and denim shorts. He looks rather stoic with his thick glasses and thick eyebrows. He says, “No, darling, remember the manuscripts that Seoho was supposed to send us? I had him dispatching through Taekwoon.”

The woman nods. “Ah, yes Taekwoon. We can’t trust anyone else after all.” She sends Yixing a blinding smile and says, “Hello, no need to hide from you then, I am Jihyun and that is my husband, Kyungsoo.”

Yixing bows, “Zhang Yixing.” He pulls out the package from his bag and hands it to her, “Your delivery ma’am.”

Then, to Yixing’s surprise, the nail on Jihyun’s forefinger elongates and she uses it to slice through the tape on the envelope. Kyungsoo steps forward and asks Yixing, “You don’t mind us checking the contents, do you?”

“No sir, of course not, we encourage it at Leo’s,” Yixing answers.

Jihyun pulls out old, yellowed pages from the envelope and hums, “Darling, make him sit inside, it is much too hot and he must be tired. I will head to the study to quickly look these over.”

Yixing is about to shake his head but Kyungsoo smiles at him, which disarms Yixing because who knew that man had a nice smile like that, and says, “This way Yixing. I understand these kinds of temperatures are hard for humans.”

Yixing follows Kyungsoo inside and they step inside this all white room with wicker chairs and large French windows overlooking into a lush garden. The air conditioner is turned on and Kyungsoo shouts at the door, “Nayeon, dear, could you bring some refreshments, we have a human guest!”

Now, Yixing is curious. Are the Do couple not humans themselves? Perhaps his question is etched onto his face because Kyungsoo laughs. He takes off his glasses and puts it down on the table in front of him. He takes the seat opposite to Yixing and says, “We are vampires, me and Jihyun. But our assistant, Nayeon is human and she knows about us, so we depend on her a lot when we have human guests.”

Yixing nods, his eyes wide and his lips slightly parted. Kyungsoo grins, “My wife must have thought you were from the blood bank. We are expecting some blood bags to arrive today.”

Yixing, before he can control himself, blurts out, “So, I suppose vampires don’t go about biting people?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t take offence but chooses to laugh it off. “No, Yixing. We stopped doing that centuries ago.”

A girl pushes open the door and walks in with a tray filled with a jug of some sort of iced sherbet and glasses. She pours him one and herself too, and sits down on another chair. She urges him, “Have you ever drank raw mango sherbet mister…?”

“Yixing,” he says as he picks up a glass. “Raw mangoes are hard to find in the Central, but I do know how it tastes like.”

“Oh! You will enjoy this then!” Nayeon says.

Yixing takes a sip of it and at first, the sourness hits him and he twists his face. It makes Kyungsoo and Nayeon laugh but then the sweetness of jaggery and fennel passes through, and Yixing starts liking it. He licks his lips as he puts his glass down with a smile, “It is actually tasty.”

Kyungsoo laughs, “I remember it to be so as well!”

The door opens again and Jihyun heard her husband, so she chuckles, “There goes my husband with his ancient history.”

Kyungsoo turns around and grins, “Oh come on, as if you don’t miss it!”

She stands behind her husband and crosses her arms over his shoulders. “Oh, I do, but the memories of my girlhood stealing those mangoes from trees are more precious.” She smiles at Yixing and says, “And the manuscript was in perfect condition, thank you for bringing it here in one piece dear.”

Nayeon straightens up and grins, “The guardian’s diary arrived?”

“Yes, sweetheart, another sleepless night for you and me,” Jihyun sighs.

Kyungsoo smiles and rubs her arms, “As if that is a problem for either of you.”

Nayeon chuckles and when she sees the confusion on Yixing’s face, she says, “Mister and the missus are historians, they run the museum here and are involved with the government in protecting archaeological sites in the southern states.”

Yixing nods, utterly impressed. Kyungsoo chuckles, “It is easier to protect the past when you were once part of it!”

Nayeon laughs as Jihyun lightly pulls her husband’s ear. Yixing finishes his drink and is about to take his leave when Kyungsoo and Jihyun ask him if he would like to take a tour of the museum. Thus, Yixing spends a rather wonderful afternoon learning about the past of Beojkkoch and other surrounding maritime towns. The museum is a five minutes’ walk from their home and is filled with so many items that Yixing almost goes dizzy looking at them all. His favourite, however, is the display of treasures found from a sunken ship that Jihyun discovered ten years ago.

He bids them goodbye and returns to his hotel. It is nearing evening, so he decides to head back to the restaurant and pulls out his journal. He orders a beer and some snacks—small shrimps tossed in chillies and shredded coconut and a raw mango salad. Musicians descend on the courtyard and other patrons fill it too, and the evening passes by wonderfully.

Next morning, as he promised himself, he hits the beach. He takes a bath, collects seashells, eats fried soft-shell crabs by the beach with saltwater dripping down his back and chatting with the local kids, who weave tall tales about the sunken ship the lady found—apparently the treasure ship is quite the sensation here even after a decade. He even gets to rent a scooter and visits some local churches and temples, which are supposed to be more than three hundred years old. He also visits the ruins of a fort and watches the sun go down into the sea from there. A sunset on the sea is on another level, and he knows he will never be able to compare this beauty to anything. The way the sky and the water reflect the same shades of red and orange, and the way sun slowly becomes a disk, melting into the sea—Yixing is amazed.

For dinner, he enters this small café by the beach and eats a meal of dry pork curry and rice, washed down by the local beer he is getting fond of. He even orders a chocolate gateau, which is ridiculously rich but he likes it too.

That night, he goes to bed with the sea murmuring away in the distance and he dreams of it, the colours of its water changing every second, from blue to pink to purple to green.

 

When he returns to the office two days later, he has a noticeable tan and a few pretty seashells to decorate his desk. He is filling out his worksheet when Taekwoon strolls over. Yixing smiles up at him as Taekwoon asks, “Are those seashells?”

Yixing grins, “Yes sir, I picked them myself!”

Taekwoon nods, crossing his arms, “They look nice. Perhaps, your desk did need them.”

Yixing laughs, rubbing his neck again, “I thought so too.” Then, he notices Taekwoon’s outfit. He is dressed in a crisp white shirt and pressed navy dress pants, with a blazer hanging on his forearms. He asks, “Going somewhere sir?”

Taekwoon frowns, “Lunch with Hakyeon, you met him.”

“Oh,” Yixing nods though he feels his heart dropping to his knees. He knows he has no business feeling jealous, but the green-eyed monster slowly turns its head towards him anyway. He smiles, gulping down the knot in his throat, “Enjoy yourself then!”

Taekwoon grunts, “It is Hakyeon, I won’t enjoy it.” He bows his head at Yixing and leaves the latter feeling utterly confused at that statement.


	6. There Is A Crystal For Everything Maybe

For some reason, Yixing is awake before his alarm this morning. He had a strange dream, and Taekwoon was in it. There was a swirl of colours, and Taekwoon was standing in between a colour storm when suddenly a red light filled the whole area and a revolving ellipse around a circle filled Yixing’s vision. Then, it moved and suddenly, it was only Taekwoon, standing ankle-deep in a lake that was coloured pink. He mouthed Yixing’s name and that’s when Yixing woke up, his heart beating too fast and sweat dotting his temple.

It is only six in the morning and work starts at nine, so he should get two hours’ worth of sleep but he can’t. He lies awake on his bed, staring up at his ceiling, watching the sunlight sneak under the cracks of his blinds and make stripes on the ceiling.

Thirty minutes more of counting the lines, he falls asleep again. The dream repeats, except this time, Yixing hears Taekwoon take his name loud and clear. He wakes up again with a small cry and sits up on his bed. The fan keeps whirring over his head, but his entire body is drenched in sweat. He doesn’t understand what’s happening—the dream felt too real.

An hour later, he is at work, and he finds Wonshik peering into Taekwoon’s office with a frown on his face. Yixing dumps his bag on his desk and asks, “Hey, what’s up? Everything okay?”

Wonshik frowns some more, turning his head back to look at Yixing. He shakes his head, “I have been working here for three years and I have never seen Taekwoon not come to the office.”

Yixing frowns as well, the images of his dream haunting him now. Wonshik closes the door and shrugs, “Maybe he had to go somewhere. Anyway, Yixing, you have a delivery.”

Yixing nods; Wonshik hands Yixing not one, but two packages, both addressed to the same place in Papillion City, which lies to the west. Yixing’s lips turn upside down—of all the places in this country, he isn’t too fond of this city. Papillion is the largest city and it is extremely crowded and the weather there is terrible year round. Either it is sweltering or it is raining and it isn’t like the clean rains in the northeast. The sea by this city is terrible as well, and is grey instead of blue, which Yixing cannot appreciate. Then, let’s not forget, Yixing spent his last two years of high school there and hated it.

Wonshik chuckles, “You don’t like this city much, do you?”

Yixing presses his lips and shakes his head. But a job is a job, so he puts the boxes into his bag and says, “I will be off then.”

Wonshik puts his hands into his pockets and nods. He looks back at the office again and sighs, “This is so weird.” He hands Yixing his allowance and says, “Have a safe journey.”

Yixing is about to head outside when Hongbin enters the office. He sees Yixing with his trusty backpack on and he asks, “Where to Yixing?”

Yixing groans, “Papillion City.”

“Ah,” Hongbin nods. He dumps his own bag at his desk and suddenly shouts, “Oh wait! Papillion you said?” When Yixing nods, slightly bemused, Hongbin continues, “Can you please, please do me a favour?”

 

Hours later finds Yixing in a train rushing towards the west, stressing about the packet of money in his pocket. No, he isn’t talking about his travel allowance, he is talking about the obnoxious amount of money Hongbin handed him to buy a bunch of magic crystals from Papillion. The train isn’t crowded and his compartment doesn’t even have any more people than a dozen. If his travel allowance is stolen, he can deal with it but he cannot fail Hongbin like that.

So, the overnight journey is spent with much stress and he doesn’t even fall asleep properly. The two hours’ worth of shut eye he got, he dreamt of Taekwoon _again_. He wakes up and it is the blue hours of the morning, and he is bleary eyed, so for some reason the shadow on the opposite bunk for a second looks like Leo looking down at him. The next moment, Yixing blinks and there is nothing. His heart starts beating too fast and he can’t fall back asleep again.

So, he stays up, wrapped in the thin blanket and watches the land passing by and the skies changing colours. Papillion City and the Central City is divided by a wide stretch of desert and small, naked mountains. The land is dry, dotted with the random shrubs and small pools of water. He also spies some nomadic tribes with their camels and tents, awake at this odd hour like him.

By the time the sun is properly up, Yixing grabs some breakfast from the pantry car and the landscape changes slightly. It still looks dry but the soil is not sand but coloured red and scraggly trees dot the distance. Small towns and villages pass by, and the train then follows a canal for some minutes. Yixing eats his bread and eggs, jotting down what he sees in his journal. He also writes about the dream.

They wouldn’t reach the city till after lunch, so he decides to try take a nap. He lies down on his bunk and wishes that he doesn’t dream about Taekwoon again because those dreams are seriously starting to creep him out.

When he opens his eyes, he wakes up feeling better. No more Taekwoon in his dreams. A young woman passes by his seat, toothbrush in mouth and smiles through the froth and says, “We will be reaching in fifteen minutes, they say.”

Yixing nods and thanks her for telling him. As she says, fifteen minutes, the train pulls into the station and the sheer amount of people crawling all over it almost makes Yixing want to turn around and head back home. He groans, picks his bag up and heads out.

The weather, as he knew, is terrible and his body isn’t used to this much of humidity. Even Beojkkoch wasn’t this humid. He pushes his way through people and finally spots the exit. He has no plans of staying here any longer than he can, so he hails down a cab and decides to head to the address first thing. He will look for a hotel later, he only needs a bed to sleep and he will be out of here in the morning. He has booked himself a flight to return this time.

The address takes him to the south of the city, which is posh and all the apartments look expensive. He used to live in the east, and there was nothing much posh about that place, though it was close to the woods and Yixing could escape there when he felt like it. He never had many reasons to come to the south, but he has, so some of the places do look familiar. Like the synagogue they pass by, or the famous bakeries he remembers coming to.

The cab halts in front of a highrise that is all metal and glass. He pays the fare and steps in. He has to sign his name and have the concierge call him up. The apartment belongs to two students, Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun, and Yixing wonders how rich they both are to afford living here.

The two boxes are for the two guys each, and Yixing doesn’t forget to mention in the log book that it is a special delivery. He takes the elevator to the eleventh floor and finds the apartment easily enough. He rings the bell and a tall, pale boy with copper-coloured hair opens the door for him. His hair is messy, his t-shirt is inside out and Yixing is extremely certain the reddish bruise marks on his neck are love bites.

Yixing smiles and says, “I am Yixing from Leo’s Special Delivery Services.”

“Oh, hey, yes,” the guy says. He reaches for the boxes, but Yixing shakes his head, “I have to hand the packages to the people addressed to. Is your roommate home?”

“Yeah, yeah I am!” Another tall boy joins them and he is the exact opposite of the other guy. His skin is tanned and his hair is a bright ash-blond shade. His shirt is buttoned all wrong and he is missing one sock. There are bite marks on his skin too, and Yixing is the one blushing now as he joins the dots. The tanner boy comes closer and smiles, “I am Jongin, this is Sehun.”

“Ah, okay,” Yixing nods and no delivery he has made had been this awkward. He hands Sehun his box and Jongin the other. “We prefer our customers to check the contents to ensure they are alright. If something’s broken, we try our best to refund.”

Sehun and Jongin nod their head, and step aside to let Yixing in and Yixing almost says that he is cool waiting outside because no way he wants to step inside the sex dungeon but that would be rude, so he follows the two tall, attractive men inside. Thankfully, the apartment is actually pristine and pretty nice in a way. The windows let in sunlight and the white walls bounce it off. There are accents of wood and geometric wallpaper. There are plush couches and chairs. Yixing selects to sit down on the blue couch and the decorations on the shelf to his right attract his attention.

Sehun sits down on a leather chair and he looks at Jongin, “Grab the box cutter, please?”

Jongin nods and then, in front of Yixing’s very eyes, disappears with a pop. He returns soon after and hands Sehun the cutter. Jongin finds Yixing staring at him and he laughs, “I teleport, you aren’t too put off, are you?” His smile turns sheepish next, “I just thought since you work for Leo’s…”

Yixing shakes his head with a smile, “No, I am used to it. I have seen a lot of things, but that is the coolest.”

Jongin grins and sits down on the armrest of Sehun’s chair. He pokes Sehun’s shoulder and says, “You should see what Sehun can do!”

Sehun slits the tape on both their boxes and rolls his eyes. “I am an aerokinetic, I don’t understand how that is any cool.”

Yixing frowns, “Aerokinetic? Does that mean you manipulate air?”

Sehun looks at Yixing, his eyes shining in amusement, “Looks like you know your thing, huh?”

Yixing grins and the two men focus their attention on the stuff inside their boxes. To Yixing, it seems like their families sent care packages and letters. Jongin opens his letter and a picture drops out of it. Sehun picks it up, frowns, thrusts it into Jongin’s arm, picks his box up and stomps into his bedroom. Yixing watches the entire thing and shifts, feeling awkward again.

Jongin too watches Sehun’s back and when the door closes with a loud bang, he sighs. Yixing, ever so concerned for everyone, softly asks, “Is everything okay?”

Jongin looks at Yixing and his eyes seem sad even though he smiles. “It is okay. Everything is okay in the packages, thank you.”

Yixing gets his cue and he stands up. Jongin too stands up, and they are walking towards the door when Yixing remembers. He pulls out the note Hongbin sent and he shows it to Jongin. “Since you guys are extra special, would you know where this market is?”

Jongin snorts as he takes the slip of paper, “Extra special? That’s a nice way to call us.” He reads the paper and says, “Oh, it isn’t that far, just a short walk from here.” He then looks at Yixing and then back at the closed door and sighs, “You know what? Let me take you.” Yixing shakes his head, about to protest but Jongin cuts him off, “No, Sehun is mad at me and he needs the space. And maybe, I can find something for him there to forgive me.”

Yixing doesn’t find it in him to say no. Jongin looks absolutely crushed, so Yixing agrees. They take the elevator to the garage and they take Jongin’s motorbike. The distance is really short, but they eventually stop in front of this decrepit building with a banyan tree growing into it. Yixing frowns at it, “What is this?”

“The Moon Market,” Jongin grins, “Come on!”

Jongin steps inside the house, which looks like it might break apart on their head anytime soon. Yixing follows, his body ready for flight the moment he hears something creak. But then, to his surprise, Jongin opens a door and beyond it sprawls a market, not unlike the flea markets in his city. He whispers, “What the hell…”

Jongin laughs and wraps his arm around Yixing’s shoulder, “Welcome to the most magical market in the world!”

The place is huge, like Yixing sees shops as far as the eye can see. He stares at Jongin all wide-eyed as he asks, “How is this possible?”

Jongin smiles, “Have you never heard of dimensions?” Yixing shakes his head. “Well, I will try to make this easy but this market exists in another dimension, right now, you can say we are no longer in Papillion but a lane in the fabric of space beside it.” Jongin finds Yixing looking at him with great confusion still and he chuckles, “Okay, I feel like your brain might explode. So, what are we here for?”

Yixing tells him about Hongbin’s long list of crystals, so Jongin takes him to the right shop. As Yixing enters the shop, it amazes him. There are crystals of every colour imaginable in the shop, and some catch the light and rainbows erupt everywhere. The storeowner walks over to them and Yixing hands him the list. Then, Jongin and he follow the man around as he picks up the crystals mentioned. He picks out purple crystals, light green ones, orange, dark green crystals. A few crystals have glowing cores of blue-green and pearlescent blue. Some are clear, like rock sugar and some look like rocks with red splotches on them. They all look mesmerising, and as the man packs them up, Yixing touches the one that has a glowing blue-green core.

As soon as he touches it, his vision blurs, darkens and he sees Taekwoon again, standing in the darkness that has no end, no beginning. Taekwoon frowns at him, and this time his voice is clear as he asks, “Yixing, what are you doing here?”

Yixing looks down and sees his own shoes, his beat-up converses. He is so confused and he calls out, “Taekwoon, Taekwoon, where is this?”

But before he can get an answer, he is suddenly back at the shop, but on the floor, his head cradled by Jongin, who is looking down at him with his eyebrows furrowed as he says, “Yixing!”

Yixing shakes his head and sits up. He looks at Jongin, “What happened?”

Jongin gasps, “You touched the labradorite and then fainted.”

The storeowner joins them as well and hands Yixing a cup of water. The man says, “Well, labradorite crystals are used for dreams and prophecies. Did you have a prophecy, son?”

Yixing frowns; he remembers what he saw and it didn’t feel like a prophecy. So, he shakes his head, “No, sir, it didn’t feel like a dream.” He remembers the crystal he touched, and for some reason he feels it is important, so he says, “Sir, can you pack me another labradorite?”

The man nods and goes back to get another crystal. Jongin helps Yixing to get to his feet but his expression doesn’t change as he says under his breath, “Labradorite…it is used for dreamscaping.”

Yixing tilts his head to the side. “What is that?” 

Jongin then grins and shakes his head. “Nothing you gotta worry about! Come on, let me take you to the best coffee place here! You look like you need some!”

Yixing wants to ask more, but he feels like Jongin wouldn’t tell him, so he doesn’t push it. The storeowner hands him his purchases and they make their way out, walking down the cobbled path. Yixing is suddenly overwhelmed by the stimuli and he doesn’t know where he should be looking. So many colours, so many scents and so many people, some with horns, some with wings, some with shimmery skin, some with skin like leather. This market is amazing.

They reach the coffee place and Jongin orders for them both and plate of something Yixing vaguely recalls from his days here. They make small talk as their orders arrive. The coffee is rich, dark and dense, but oddly with a sweet, nutty aftertaste. Jongin also ordered fried pieces of dough dusted with sugar, but they aren’t doughnuts or anything. They are harder, chewier, and spiced with hints of cardamom and cinnamon. Yixing remembers buying them almost every day after school.

Yixing is chewing on one when he suddenly says, “Hey, you didn’t get anything for Sehun!”

Jongin grins as he fishes out a small package from his pocket. He opens it to show a ring with a pink crystal on it. Yixing doesn’t touch it but he asks, “What is this?”

Jongin answers, “Rose quartz, for love.”

Yixing parts his lips as he nods. “I am sure he will like it.”

Jongin snorts as he returns the package back to his pocket. “I doubt it.” Yixing sips his coffee, his head buzzing with questions, but Jongin himself starts, and Yixing understands the man just wants to vent, so he listens, “My mother sent me another picture of a bride she wants me to choose when I finish graduation. I come from a family of sorcerers who experimented with much too magic and that’s why most of us are freaks of nature. But Sehun’s family are pure blooded elementals, wind magic mostly. Our families are friends but we both know they wouldn’t approve of our relationship, especially his family.”

Yixing frowns, “Do they, I mean, are they against same sex relationships?”

Jongin smiles, “No, they aren’t, thank goodness, but Sehun’s family would prefer their son marries some pure blooded elemental like him, not someone who probably has demon blood in them.”

Yixing’s frown deepens. He feels awful for them and thinks that isn’t fair at all. Jongin still speaks, “So, Sehun gets angry every time my mother sends me another picture and profile of some girl from some sorcerer line. And I know he is mostly mad at how things are, instead of me.” Jongin’s shoulders slump and Yixing feels his own heart breaking.

Yixing reaches forward and pats Jongin’s shoulder. He says, and he injects the sincerity in it, “I wish the best for you two, I know you will find a way.”

Jongin looks up at Yixing and his eyes are swimming with unshed tears. He presses his palms into his eyes and Yixing takes back his hand. Jongin collects himself and says, “Thank you. This is the most I have talked to a stranger.”

Yixing laughs as he finishes his coffee. “Sometimes, it is easier to talk to strangers!”

Jongin pays even though Yixing protests and even helps Yixing find a hotel nearby. Yixing truly wishes the young couple the very best. He may not understand how magical families work, but he feels like love shouldn’t be governed by that.

That night, he sleep fitfully again with dreams of Taekwoon again. He sees a pyramid emerge out of the pink lake he had been seeing and before he can make head or tail of it, he wakes up. What the hell do these dreams mean?

 

Hongbin is ecstatic with the purchases and he promises Yixing lunch in return. So, when Hongbin takes for lunch at a nearby restaurant, Yixing decides to ask the divination witch, “Hongbin, what is dreamscaping?”

Hongbin is chewing his noodles, so he gulps it down and answers, “Well, some people, and witches, can travel into dreams. Heard of astral projection?” Yixing nods. “Dreamscaping is a lot like that, except your soul travels into dreams instead of hovering in the real world. But dreamscaping is dangerous, you can literally get trapped in it, sometimes body and soul. I have heard it happen.” Hongbin shrugs and returns to his noodles.

Yixing’s head buzzes and he feels the blood rushing in his ears. He knows now what Taekwoon wants now.

 

He leaves work and heads home as fast as he can. He inhales his dinner and makes himself some chamomile tea. Then, he drags his small book of spells that he had bought out of curiosity months ago. The book claimed it had simple spells even non-magical people can use. He didn’t know if it would work, but he needs to sleep. So, he grabs the labradorite and finds a sleep spell and reads it aloud, “By this candle I do sleep, hidden from the day, in the night so deep. O Lady Moon, guide my dreams, cover me with your beautiful beams. As the candle flame dies, please close my eyes.” He takes another deep breath and repeats it till his eyelids start feeling heavy. But he remembers the line the author said to read just when sleep came over, so he murmurs, “Allow me to wake in the warmth of The Sun.”


	7. Dreamscaping is An Extreme Sport

Yixing’s head falls back on the pillow and he falls into darkness. The darkness is endless, covering him on all sides, but then a door appears out of nowhere and Yixing understands that he needs to go through there. He opens it and the sunlight is so bright, he gasps as it pierces his eyes. He slowly adjusts to it and his mouth drops when he feels water lapping at his feet and he looks down to find he is standing in the middle of the pink lake he keeps seeing.

He looks behind him and the door is gone, instead, there is the pyramid he had seen. Now that he is dreamscaping, he learns the pyramid is made of black glass or some highly polished stone because he can see his reflection in it. He sees a small entrance carved out of it and he wonders if he should go inside.

He walks towards the pyramid and his feet get caught on something and he falls face first in the water, and the coldness of it surprises him. But it tells him, this is in fact real and not an usual dream. He gets back on his feet and tries to be careful as he gets closer to the pyramid. His reflection becomes warped and suddenly the sun above his head disappears, or so he thinks because when he looks up, he sees a solar eclipse happening. He gets scared and runs for the entrance.

He ducks inside and he gasps when he sees a labyrinth spread before him. He doesn’t know from where to start but then he sees a dark orb hovering at one point over the labyrinth. The orb is black, quite like the surface of the pyramid. But the orb pulses with flares within, like there is lightning trapped inside it and it makes him frown. But like some sort of magnetic pull, he feels himself stepping inside the maze, his eyes stuck to the orb as his feet take him closer and closer to the heart of the maze.

A part of Yixing is screaming at the other part that is influenced by the strange power the orb emits. He wants to stop but he realises he cannot. He finally reaches the middle where the orb hangs over him and when he looks down, he finds Taekwoon tied to a mast. He rushes forward, the spell broken, his concern and worry overriding everything else. And when he sees blood covering one side of Taekwoon’s face, he feels his heart falling to his knees.

He crouches down and cups Taekwoon’s face, hesitating slightly before. The blood has clotted and the cut seems deep. Taekwoon looks almost dead but Yixing checks for a pulse and his body trembles in relief when he finds it still thudding. Yixing bites his lips, fighting the urge to cry as he tears a piece of his pyjama pants. He uses it to dab the blood from Taekwoon’s face as he whispers, “Taekwoon, Taekwoon, please open your eyes.”

Taekwoon groans and slowly opens his eyes, and when they land on Yixing, his eyes widen, “Yixing?”

Yixing smiles and a tear rolls down his cheek anyway. “Hey, hey, are you okay? I will untie you now, okay?” Taekwoon nods and Yixing moves behind him to untie the ropes. They are made of jute and tied pretty tightly. He sees rope burns on Taekwoon’s wrists and it makes him cry again. He wipes his face and manages to untie the rope, not before tearing half a nail out on his thumb. Blood flows out of his thumb but he pays that no attention.

The rope falls apart and then Yixing helps Taekwoon get to his feet. Taekwoon asks him, “How did you come here?”

“Uh, a crystal and a sleep spell?” Yixing answers as he puts Taekwoon’s arm around his shoulder.

Taekwoon laughs and Yixing is sort of taken aback at that, but the way the older man’s eyes crinkle and the way his smile lines appear, Yixing’s heart soars and he can’t help but smile back. Taekwoon collects himself and his smile turns fonder as he gazes down at Yixing, “Who knew you could do that? Anyway, lets’ get out of here.”

“Where are we?” Yixing asks, looking around.

Taekwoon sighs, “Inside the mind of a powerful being. We need to help him Yixing.”

“Okay, we will, but not before we look at your injuries,” Yixing says.

Taekwoon nods, oddly compliant. He looks at the orb hanging over his head and says, “I need to take that with me.” He snaps his fingers and the orb shrinks in size and plummets towards them. Taekwoon catches it and Yixing gapes at how small it has become; it snugly fits between Taekwoon’s thumb and forefinger. “Now, we can leave.”

They wobble outside and the eclipse is gone, replaced by bright sunshine again. The door reappears and Yixing gasps, “Aha! I came through that!”

Taekwoon frowns at the door and then down at Yixing. He mumbles, “I knew you were different.”

Yixing hears that and he is about to ask for an explanation but tells himself to hold back his inquisitiveness for a second—now is not the time. He needs to get Taekwoon out of here first. They enter the door and the darkness greets them again. Taekwoon removes his hand from Yixing’s shoulder and cups his face. Yixing widens his eyes, his heart running a mile a minute because _Taekwoon is touching him_. Taekwoon looks at him, his eyes now coloured a deep blue as he puts his forehead against Yixing’s. He whispers, “Close your eyes and take a deep, deep breath. This may hurt you a little.”

Yixing does as told and as soon as he inhales, he feels his body lurching. He bites down on his lip as he next feels like his body is being stretched in two different directions. Wild winds buffet his body next and something cold dribbles down his back. He feels Taekwoon wrapping his arms around him and pressing his nose into his shoulder and then his body stops stretching and Taekwoon whispers, “We are okay, open your eyes.”

Yixing opens his eyes and finds himself back in his room, the crystal in his hand. He heaves, “What was that?”

“We travelled dimensions,” Taekwoon says as he leans back. “Sometimes, powerful minds can create entire universes. I was trapped in one.” He cups Yixing’s chin and uses his thumb to wipe the blood off Yixing’s lip. “You saved me.”

Taekwoon’s eyes are swirling various shades of blue now and Yixing stares at him without blinking. His own eyes suddenly fill with tears and he buries his head into Taekwoon’s chest, for a moment forgetting that the man was some strange being and his boss. He mumbles, “I was so scared when you kept showing up in my dreams. I felt like you needed me but I wondered why would you.”

Taekwoon wraps his arms around Yixing again and says, his voice soft, “I didn’t know I would need you too Yixing. But I knew the universe wanted you in my life.”

Yixing doesn’t understand that statement but he pulls back anyway, his heart swelling with affection at the words though he tries to not let it show on his face. He wipes his face and says, “Are you hungry? I suddenly feel hungry. And oh, I need to look at your wound!”

Taekwoon grins, “Yeah, I am famished.”

Yixing could kiss him right, but he doesn’t know how that will turn out, so he bites his lip and nods, smiling.

 

Taekwoon stays the night at Yixing’s small studio apartment that contains only one bed. So, Yixing sacrifices the bed and makes his bed on the couch. Also, not like Taekwoon could fit in the couch, he is much too tall and broad. Taekwoon, after being fed and cleaned of blood and dust, dressed in Yixing’s clothes, knocks out as soon as his head hits the pillow. Yixing stays awake long after though, mostly because he just dreamscaped and returned in one piece, and then because Taekwoon hugged him, _hugged him_.

As if his feelings couldn’t develop any deeper, and they do overnight. Yixing groans into the pillow under his head and chastises himself. Taekwoon was just being nice and thankful, there is nothing to it, _nothing_!

_“But I knew the universe wanted you in my life.”_

Who says such things and then doesn’t explain why? And why is it stealing all of Yixing’s mental peace? He wants to punch himself, wants to fling himself off the nearest cliff. He does fall asleep, but it isn’t restful.

When he wakes up, he finds Taekwoon gone, and he knew the possibility of Taekwoon disappearing on him is real but a part of him still feels hurt. However, the lock on his door clicks open and Yixing is ready to throw the paperback he had left on his coffee table on the intruder as the door opens. Taekwoon enters with a bag and the amazing smell of steamed buns fill the room and Yixing puts down the book. Instead, he gets to his feet unsteadily and very eloquently says, “Um?”

“Breakfast?” Taekwoon puts down the bag of food on the kitchen counter. “We have a trip to take, go get ready.”

“A trip?” Yixing asks even though his feet move towards his closet. Taekwoon is miraculously dressed in his own clothes—in a white t-shirt and jeans. The look is so casual that Yixing almost trips on nothing. And who the hell allowed the man to wear jeans because now his legs are on full display in the tight fabric and Yixing mentally cries.

Taekwoon replies, “We are going to Luzhen.”

Yixing nods; Luzhen is a city to the southwest. It is a rather charming place with the sea on one side and tall mountains on the other. It is houses the country’s most, and the worlds’ second oldest, ancient civilisation. He has seen pictures of those ruins, of ancient fortresses, temples and pavilions slowly being eaten by the jungles that surround them.

He takes a quick shower and changes into a t-shirt and jeans himself. He steps out and finds Taekwoon eating as he scrolls through his phone. For some reason, Yixing used to think his boss doesn’t own any technology, but here he is looking like some model out of a magazine eating baozis and drinking coffee from a chipped mug. If someone told Yixing he would wake up to this scene one day, he would punch them and ask them to not fill his head with such useless fantasies, thank you very much.

He quietly eats breakfast, still wondering about the how surreal this is—his boss, his secret crush eating breakfast in his tiny kitchen after he saved him from someone’s dream. Taekwoon still hasn’t explained much, and Yixing is literally bursting with questions. He is going to use the journey to Luzhen to get his curiosity satisfied.

Yixing notices an overnight bag by the door and he asks, “Is that yours? Do I need to pack too?”

Taekwoon nods, “Yeah, pack for two nights at the least. I don’t know how long it will take, so…”

Yixing nods and finishes his food. He packs his overnight duffle as well, and soon they are ready to leave. Taekwoon informs they are taking a flight and they make their way to the airport. Taekwoon, Yixing notices, puts on his sunglasses and doesn’t remove them till they are in the airplane. Makes sense though, Yixing knows it will be hard to explain to people why his eyes change colours.

An hour later, they are airborne in first class, and all this luxury can’t make Yixing comfortable. There is also another reason why he prefers trains—he can stretch his legs out and fall asleep however he wants. He gets snacks and drinks, but he is not okay. Taekwoon looks nonplussed and twenty minutes into the flight, he falls asleep again.

Yixing wonders if travelling dimensions take too much out of Taekwoon. He doesn’t feel that tired and they still have an hour to go, so he busies himself by some in-flight entertainment. A recent romantic comedy catches his eyes and he plays it. He is halfway into the movie when Taekwoon’s head lolls and ends up on his shoulder.

At first, Yixing is shellshocked, the voice in his head screaming. But then, he leans down on his seat and gets at a level where it is comfortable for Taekwoon and keeps staring at the sleeping man’s face. He has such a nice face after all. Does he feel like a creep? Of course, he does. But does he care? No, he doesn’t.

Taekwoon has pretty lashes, and a pretty cupid’s bow, and his cheek is slightly squashed where it presses against his shoulder, and Yixing coos in his head. He takes a deep breath and sighs. His dark bangs kiss his brows and Yixing gathers enough courage to raise his hand and brush them off his eyebrows. Yixing grins and his stomach fills with those damn butterflies again.

Yixing doesn’t disturb Taekwoon again and returns to watching the movie. It gets over by the time they announce they are in Luzhen and they would land soon. Taekwoon wakes up and at first he is disoriented, but then he realises he was sleeping on Yixing’s shoulder, and he mumbles in his sleep-thick voice, “Sorry about that.”

Yixing shakes his head. “Not a problem, boss, you were tired, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Taekwoon gives him a smile, it is sleepy and soft, and Yixing knows he is in trouble. His feelings are slowly turning into something he cannot control anymore, and he swallows, wondering how long till he finds a way to do something stupid, or slips and says something stupid.

The plane lands and the summer is intense here. Taekwoon puts his sunglasses back on. They make their way through airport, through baggage and then when they are outside, Yixing is surprised to find an uniformed chauffeur standing, holding a sign with Taekwoon’s name. Yixing throws him a confused glance and Taekwoon explains, “Hakyeon sent him, this is his home.”

Yixing nods, though the mention of that name makes him wary again. The chauffeur takes them to this fancy car with gold plating and Yixing is wondering how rich this Hakyeon is. The car travels through the city, and for once, Yixing forgets about Hakyeon and the unknown reasons for this trip.

Luzhen is a busy city with a huge tourism and export industry. There are cars, bikes and buses everywhere. There are domed churches and spiralling buildings. Angels, gargoyles and fairies carved out of stone look over the city. The houses are colourful and there are trees in bloom everywhere. There are food stalls everywhere and Luzhen’s cuisine is pretty popular throughout the country, so Yixing has tasted some and he is salivating thinking if he can taste some authentic food here. Soon, they get off the main roads and get to the neighbourhood of old houses, each of them painted soft, soothing yellows and blues.

They stop in front of white three storeyed house with pink trims. A huge wrought iron gates gets opened and the car crawls in. It stops and Taekwoon and Yixing get down. There is a courtyard in front of them decorated with shrubs and a solitary palm tree grows inside. Hakyeon steps down some stairs and welcomes them with his arms wide open, “Come in! I am so glad you are finally here!”

Taekwoon presses his mouth and nods, and Yixing wonders if his displeased face is a reflex whenever Hakyeon is around. Hakyeon is dressed in a colourful beaded poncho and loose cream drawstring pants. He pats Yixing on his back and smiles down at him, “So, the dream walker arrives!”

Yixing is startled by the tag and he looks at Taekwoon, asking silently for an explanation. Taekwoon glares at Hakyeon instead, who bites his tongue and says, “Ah, you two must be tired, come this way, I have set up brunch in the dining room.”

Yixing doesn’t get an explanation but he is dragged to the dining room by Hakyeon, where a delicious brunch is spread for them. There are avocadoes on toast, pancaked stacked high with chocolate dripping from them and cheese omelettes. Yixing’s stomach growls and Hakyeon laughs and pushes him down on a chair.

After their stomachs are filled, Hakyeon orders them both to freshen up in their rooms. He assures Yixing he will answer every question, even Taekwoon promises. Yixing and Taekwoon are showed to their rooms (separate rooms, mind you) by a servant. Yixing gets a room under the roof and it is rather bright but not loud. The bedspread is yellow and the pillows are bright pink. There is a balcony in his room and there are flowers in pots. He can see into the courtyard. The bathroom too is something of a kind with painted tiles in blue and yellow alternated by brown tiles and it creates a pretty mosaic under his feet. There is a window in his bathroom beside the basin and when he opens it, he finds it looks into another bedroom, and it turns out to be Taekwoon’s, who is unaware Yixing is watching. So, Yixing is the one surprised and blushing when Taekwoon suddenly takes off his shirt, revealing a toned body, with abs and all. Yixing shuts the window and hyperventilates. He _did not_ need to know his boss has a great body.

He already showered, so he just washes his face and changes into another loose t-shirt. He exchanged his converse with his sandals and takes the stairs down. A servant finds him looking lost at the landing and she shows him the way to Hakyeon’s study. Yixing knocks on the door and when he hears Hakyeon asking him to enter, he steps in.

The study has warm yellow walls and dark wood furniture, giving Yixing a sense of warmth and peace. Hakyeon gestures him to sit down on the sofa and pours him a purple drink from a jug. He gives the glass to Yixing and smiles, “Ever had iced hibiscus tea?”

Yixing shakes his head and takes a sip of the tea, which is delicious with its sweet and tart flavours. Hakyeon pours himself some as well and leans back in his chair. The door opens and Taekwoon steps in, bringing with the scent of soap, which smells like lemons, and Yixing feels his face heating up at what he saw.

Taekwoon keeps to the casuals and is wearing another t-shirt and jeans. Hakyeon offers him tea as well and says, “So, Yixing, fire away.”

Yixing puts his glass down that Hakyeon refills without even lifting the jug. Yixing watches as the liquid lowers in the jug and appears in his glass. He clears his throat and puts up a hand, counting along as he says, “One, what did I exactly do when I found Taekwoon-nim in my head? Two, what did you mean by dream walker? And three, what exactly am I doing here?”

Hakyeon smiles, and it is kind, his eyes filled with understanding. He nods, “Okay, one by one. Since Taekwoon is bad with words, he asked me to explain.”


	8. Fiesta Time

Hakyeon says, “One, you travelled into dreams. A very powerful mind has slipped into a coma and his mind is what trapped Taekwoon when he tried to help him. I don’t exactly understand why he called for you, but you heard him anyway, which leads to the answer to your second question. Two, _you_ heard him, when he wasn’t even in the living realm, which makes me, especially me, to believe you are not as ordinary as you say to be. Not every human can stroll into dreams and change things in them.

“Now, for the third question: you are here to help Taekwoon to help this person to come out from the coma. This person had sent himself something from the past to present self, and Taekwoon has it now.”

At that Taekwoon pulls out the orb he made small in the dream from his pocket. Hakyeon continues, “Perhaps, this person knew he would need help in the future, so he hid this orb in the deep recess of his mind. However, Taekwoon went alone and he couldn’t come out, and you rescued him.”

Yixing nods even though his head hurts trying to catch up to all that information. He slowly says, “So, I am here to help Taekwoon deliver this to the man.” He chuckles next, “So, this is like any other delivery, except much crazier than dragons and pregnant werewolves.”

Hakyeon laughs and even Taekwoon scoffs. Yixing is terrified but in a way, he is also excited. Hakyeon then claps his hands, “Okay, we leave tomorrow! The place is a bit further from the city and I am not allowing you two to go there now! So, for tonight, you are my guests and I have a party planned!”

Yixing looks on with a grin though Taekwoon beside him groans.

 

Yixing stands at the balcony, watching the preparations. Hakyeon is apparently celebrating his birthday, which is actually next week but since Taekwoon, his oldest friend, is actually here, he decides to throw the bash a week early. Hakyeon is quite the busy bee, flitting about, directing decorators and the caterers, and his small army of servants.

Hakyeon looks up and waves at Yixing, who waves back. Suddenly, he shouts at him, “Do you have party clothes?” Yixing laughs, shaking his head. Hakyeon pouts and puts his hands on his hips, “That won’t do, nope! You wait there!”

Yixing raises his eyebrows; but a few minutes later, there is a knock on his door and Hakyeon himself steps in with a shirt in his hand. He hands it to Yixing, who takes it, slightly confused. It is a silk shirt with a smokey print on it. Hakyeon also hands him some slim black pants and says, “Wear this, and Taekwoon wouldn’t know where to look!”

At the last few words, Yixing chokes on nothing and he can feel his whole body burning. He stammers, “Wha-what, I mean—”

Hakyeon winks at him, and walks backwards to the door. He taps his nose and says, “I know everything, I heard your heart the very first day I saw you Zhang Yixing.”

Hakyeon leaves but Yixing is still standing there, shocked to his very core. Hakyeon knows, Taekwoon’s closest friend _knows_ that Yixing likes Taekwoon. Where is the nearest cliff and how can he dive from it?

Yixing flops down on the bed and gasps, the panic slowly settling in his gut. Dreamscaping felt like a breeze compared to the horror he know feels. No one, literally no one knew about his feelings for Taekwoon! He had been so careful! How could Hakyeon know!

He groans and falls back on the bed, cursing himself under his breath. He is doomed if somehow Taekwoon got to know as well. He will resign from the job, change cities and never step in Central City again. Maybe he can ask Luhan to set him up in Yuèliàng. Maybe he can live the rest of his life there and write an autobiography on how to never fall for your mysterious, handsome boss.

 

The evening rolls in and the fairy lights Hakyeon had put up are turned on. The courtyard transforms into a fairyland of sorts and Yixing stands at the steps, amazed. There are guests already, eating and drinking while the ever-so charming host flits about like a butterfly, talking with everyone. From the opposite end, Yixing notices Taekwoon come down and he is dressed in a red shirt with black pants, and Yixing’s feel his throat going dry.

Taekwoon had pushed his hair back, side parting it, but some loose strands fall on his face anyway. He shouldn’t look this good, but he does, and Yixing bites his lip. This is so _unfair_.

The soft yellow light falls on him as he steps into the courtyard. People flock him, and Yixing realises Taekwoon knows them. But then again, should this even surprise him? Every package he has delivered for the last four months, every person knew who Taekwoon was. Suddenly, Taekwoon looks up and straight at Yixing. Their eyes meet but Taekwoon’s tears his away to rake his gaze all over Yixing’s body. Hakyeon couldn’t possibly be right, but Taekwoon is staring and slowly making his way to him.

Yixing picks up a drink and gulps all of it down at once. It burns his throat and tastes ever so antiseptic; he wonders what the hell did he just put in his body. He feels like his body got zapped by electricity and he gasps as his extremities tingle. But then he tastes herbs, and he decides he likes it, so he grabs another glass. Taekwoon reaches him and smirks, “I see you like this spirit?”

Yixing mumbles as he takes a sip, “What is this?”

“It is made from a plant only grown here,” Taekwoon says as he grabs a drink for himself as well. “They extract the juice from its stem and then ferment it with herbs over months.”

Yixing grins, “I like it.” Taekwoon has the first two buttons of his shirt open and Yixing’s mind screams at the indecency of it! How dare he show off his collarbones like that! “I have never seen you in such bright colours. You look nice in it.”

Yixing bites his tongue as soon as the words escape his mouth. Taekwoon just grins and shakes his head, touching the collar, “I usually don’t, but Hakyeon is persuasive.” He looks back up at Yixing again, saying, “Hakyeon got you too, huh?”

Yixing laughs as he finishes the drink. “Yes, yes he did!”

“You look different, a nice different,” Taekwoon says.

Yixing’s whole body feels warm at the compliment. He ducks his head to hide his blush as he murmurs, “Thank you.”

Suddenly, there is music, a loud number with lots of beats. Someone drags Taekwoon away, who gasps and shoots Yixing a look for help, but the latter just laughs. The crowd descends on the middle of the courtyard to dance. Yixing downs three more drinks and decides to join the foray as well. Been a while since he has danced.

He moves to the middle and just lets the music flow through him, his body moving to it. He rolls, thrusts and spins, eyes closed, not realising how all eyes are on him, especially a pair of colour-changing ones. The music turns sensuous, all low bass and Yixing smiles, completely feeling the music. He lets loose and his body sways. His head buzzes, and he knows he is sort of intoxicated but it feels nice.

Suddenly, he feels arms on his waist and he opens his eyes to find Taekwoon scowling down at him, his eyes shining a deep amber. His hands are warm against Yixing’s skin and the latter just blinks up at him in confusion. Taekwoon groans, “You are drunk, I am getting you to bed.”

Yixing would like to protest that he is fine, but Taekwoon doesn’t let him say anything as he drags him away from the courtyard and then up the stairs. He opens the door to Yixing’s bedroom and pushes him to sit down on his bed. Yixing looks up at him, his eyes narrowing, “I was enjoying myself!”

Taekwoon bites back, “You were making a spectacle of yourself.”

“And what is so wrong with that? I like dancing!” Yixing whines as he gets to his feet, stepping closer to Taekwoon. Suddenly, he wobbles and he thinks he is going to lose his balance when Taekwoon grabs him. Yixing gasps when he realises how close their faces are. He splays his hands on Taekwoon’s chest and to his surprise, he finds the other’s heart beating fast and loud under his palm.

Taekwoon sighs and leans down, putting his hand under Yixing’s knee. Yixing yelps when he is hoisted and he scrambles, his hands clutching onto Taekwoon’s neck. Yixing exhales and almost cries, “What are you doing?”

“Bed,” Taekwoon says and then, slowly puts Yixing down on the yellow bedspread.

Taekwoon is fixing the pillow under Yixing’s head when the latter suddenly gets the idea to put his hand over Taekwoon’s heart again. Taekwoon halts and his eyes widen as he looks down at Yixing, whose eyes are hooded as he whispers, “How can I make you hear my heart?”

If Yixing was sober, he would never say such things. But a drunk Yixing has a loose tongue and his emotions are running haywire, fuelled by the alcohol. He looks at Taekwoon, his eyes filling with tears and he watches Taekwoon blink in surprise as he takes a deep breath. Taekwoon leans back and rubs his neck, “Go to sleep Yixing, we have a long day tomorrow.”

Taekwoon quietly pads out of the room and Yixing juts his lower lip out, staring at the ceiling. A tear rolls down his temple and he rubs it away, chastising himself, “Stupid, stupid Yixing.”

 

Next morning, Yixing wakes up with a massive headache and minimal memories of last night. He realises he is still in the clothes of last night. Did he walk back here himself or did someone else bring him here? For some reason, he thinks the latter happened. He pretty much cannot recall anything beyond what happened after the fourth drink. What was that alcohol and how did it just make all memories of last night vanish like that?

He presses his fingers into his temple, trying to ease the throbbing pain behind his eyes. The doors open and a servant steps in with a tray. Yixing looks at her and she bows, “Master told me to make you a hangover recipe. I hope this helps.”

She puts down the tray on the foot of his bed and leaves. Yixing doesn’t get to thank her but he takes the cup anyway and finds it is hot water with different kinds of leaves floating in it. He drinks it slowly and the astringent taste of it almost puts him off but by the time he finishes, his headache has lessened. He gets down from the bed and decides a shower is first in order.

After he is done, he heads downstairs and finds Taekwoon and Hakyeon already at the breakfast table. Hakyeon is dressed in a kaftan, sipping the same herbal concoction like Yixing and sighing, “Morning Yixing, I would say good morning, but there is nothing “good” about this hangover.”

Yixing smiles, he puts some scrambled eggs on his plate and toast. He pours some coffee and starts eating. Hakyeon next grins at him, “By the way, who knew you could move your body like that?”

The coffee almost goes down the wrong pipe and Yixing splutters, “What?”

Hakyeon’s eyes shine with mischief as he whistles, “Aha, you don’t remember all those sinful body rolls you did on the floor?”

Yixing feels his face heat up and even his ears feel hot. He says, “I…I don’t remember.”

Hakyeon chuckles, “Yes, the kihen does that to you!”

Taekwoon bites into his toast rather loudly and Yixing wonders if he did something stupid in front of Taekwoon last night. Then the mortification settles when he realises he _body rolled_ in front of everyone, possibly Taekwoon too. When he returns, he is drafting his resignation and _seriously_ changing his name and address. This is too much!

After breakfast is over, Taekwoon finally speaks to Yixing, “We will leave now.”

Yixing nods, “Okay.”

Five minutes later, they are in that fancy car again and speeding towards the outskirts of Luzhen. Houses get sparse and the jungle appears inch by inch and Yixing even spots a few monkeys on the trees. An hour passes before the car suddenly takes a turn and gets on a mud road through the jungle. They reach a clearing and a giant door with jade inlays and an archway over it from wherein a circular disc is etched with strange lettering and drawings.

Taekwoon reaches forward and takes out a pocket knife to cut the end of his pinkie. He smears the blood on the middle of the disc where a giant eye is. Yixing gasps when he realises he has seen that eye shape in his dreams! The ellipse revolving around a circle was an eye! The gate opens after Taekwoon takes off his finger from the disc. They step through it and an one-storeyed house painted royal blue with vines creeping all over it greets them. Taekwoon murmurs, “This is where Zitao leaves.”

The door to the house is open and when they step inside, Yixing is amazed to see the thick layers of dust lying everywhere. Taekwoon leads and Yixing follows; Taekwoon had given him a gist of the man, or demon, who lives here. Zitao is a deity who can manipulate time and apparently, due to a spell backfiring, he is caught in a time loop he created and only Taekwoon can help him.

They find Zitao in a room, lying prostrate on the bed, eyes closed. He seems like every other ordinary young man. Taekwoon sits down on side of the bed and jerks his head towards the other side and Yixing follows, sitting down. As instructed, he is also carrying the labradorite in his pocket, so he pats it and says, “So, how will I know you need me?”

Taekwoon smiles, “You will hear me.”

The plan was that Taekwoon would head first, deliver the orb to Zitao and then pull him out of the loop. Since Taekwoon had faced difficulties leaving Zitao’s head, Yixing would swoop in at the last moment and drag them both out. He nods and whispers, “Best of luck then.”

Taekwoon grabs Zitao’s limp hand and closes his eyes. Yixing watches with deep fascination as winds swirl around Taekwoon in colours of purple, pink and blue. The next moment they are gone, taking Taekwoon with them. Yixing swallows now that he is alone beside the man on the bed. The silence of the house gets to him and he starts to feel slightly worried. He doesn’t necessarily believe in ghosts but before this job he didn’t believe in witches, dragons and fairies either.

He looks around the room to distract himself. The room is fairly big with light yellow walls and brick-red tiles. There is a small mosaic in the middle of the floor in colourful tiles and what Yixing thinks are pieces of broken glass. A large mirror stands opposite to the bed and Yixing looks away from his reflection, suddenly afraid he might see something else in it.

He sits there, for an hour, and he is almost dozing off when something flashes by in the mirror. Yixing is startled and scared but the shadow flits across the mirror again. He cries and backs into the wall. The reflective surface of the mirror suddenly turns all black and a shape solidifies in it. A thin, faraway voice calls, “Yixing, Yixing, now.”

Yixing breaks from his stupor as he realises what happened. Taekwoon called for him. So, he grabs the crystal and touches Zitao’s hand and soon he is spiralling into the darkness and he understands it is Zitao pulling him in. He finds himself in the same never-ending dark place, and this time too, a door appears out of nowhere. He opens it to find himself at a seaside and he can taste the brine of the air on the back of his tongue.

He spots two men running towards him and he stays put at the door, instinct telling him he shouldn’t move from it. Taekwoon and Zitao come closer and the latter exclaims, “So, this is your dream walker!”

Yixing waves and Taekwoon says, “Time for introductions later!”

They push through the door and Yixing shuts it behind them. Next, Taekwoon grabs Yixing again and they transport back to their real life.

Yixing, like last time, is in pain and even though he can feel the floor beneath his feet, he keeps holding onto Taekwoon, trying to breathe and centre himself. Taekwoon, like the last time as well, wraps his hands around Yixing and rubs his back in soothing circles. He mumbles, “It is okay, you are back.”

Yixing pulls back, a part of him hating to let go from the embrace because it does feel nice. A loud, booming laughter fills the room and Yixing turns around to find Zitao skipping around his room. “A year! I was stuck in that loop for a year!” he cries.

Taekwoon and Yixing laugh at Zitao’s jubilation. After a round of introductions, Zitao expresses his wish to go see Hakyeon and he joins them back to Hakyeon’s house.

When they arrive, Hakyeon is crying tears of joy at seeing his old friend all right again. As they embrace, a strange light seems to glow from them both. While Zitao seems to emit silvery light, Hakyeon emits a soft, golden, almost shimmer light and suddenly, Yixing realises. He gasps, “Hakyeon, Hakyeon is a deity too, aren’t you?”

Hakyeon pulls out from Zitao’s embrace and nods, smiling sweetly at Yixing, “Yes, yes I am.”

Then, Yixing turns his head to look at Taekwoon and everything falls into place. He murmurs, “You, you are one too.”

Taekwoon’s eyes glow a smouldering red as he slowly nods his head.


	9. Fairies Know Best The Matters Of Heart

_Taekwoon’s eyes glow a smouldering red as he slowly nods his head. Meanwhile, Zitao steps forward and says, “I am Tao, the god of time. I am a timekeeper, I can see the past, present and the future. I also manipulate and control it.”_

_Hakyeon next bows, “And I am N, the god of love and happiness. I see into people’s hearts and know all about their truest desires.” He ends his words with a wink and Yixing blushes._

_Everyone in the room turns to look at Taekwoon, who inhales deeply before saying, “I am Leo, the dimension god. I see everything and everybody, between spaces and beyond time. I can travel wherever and obscure the reality if I wish to. I exist now, here and everywhere.”_

It has been a week since then and Yixing hasn’t known peace. He has fallen for a literal god. The times he used to joke with himself how Taekwoon is a god among men, he didn’t know how close he was to the truth.

Hakyeon, Zitao, Taekwoon and a handful more are part of the old gods that humans of this country once worshipped. When invaders and traders came, bringing with them their religions, these gods fell out of fashion. The ruins in Central and Luzhen are some of the places that made up their seats. Today, they live among humans and try to blend in as much as they can. Thus, they have been around for millennias. Their ages cannot be quantified, neither does any of them remember how old they are or how they came to be.

Yixing has been to work because he needed the distraction work provides him. He used to think he would never get a chance but the last month and all the smiles almost made Yixing hope but now that he knows that Taekwoon is a god, immortal and invincible, Yixing is now aware that he has _no_ chance at all. So, handling his heartbreak was hard and looking at Taekwoon was harder, but he survived it. Or so he thinks because when night comes, he curls up in his bed and cries into his pillow, his heart aching for someone he can never have.

One day he is back at work, and Wonshik is already here. He smiles at Yixing, “Hey, the boss wants to see you.”

Yixing nods his head, his heart painfully thudding in his chest. Taekwoon is still his boss, and he is still his subordinate. He knocks on the door and Taekwoon softly tells him to come in. He is standing by the window and he says, “Close the door behind you.”

Yixing does he is told and looks down at his shoes as he murmurs, “Is there anything you need?”

Yixing hears Taekwoon walk up to him and he is fighting the urge to look up because he doesn’t want to, doesn’t want to learn what colours his eyes are. But then, Taekwoon curls his fingers around his forearm and Yixing jerks his head up, his eyes widening as Taekwoon says, a small smile on the edge of his lips, “I…I just wanted to say thank you, for everything you have done for me, and Zitao. We are indebted to you.”

Yixing shakes his head, “It is okay, I did what I had to.”

Taekwoon’s smile gets bigger as he shakes his head too. “You are special Yixing. And I want to thank you many times over, but I was thinking maybe I could start by dinner this Friday?”

It takes some time for Yixing to process what Taekwoon says. So, when the words sink in, hope blooms in his heart again even though the pragmatic voice in his head reminds this is just Taekwoon being nice. He smiles and nods, “Dinner’s great!”

Taekwoon moves his hand from Yixing’s forearm and cups the side of the latter man’s face. He whispers, “I didn’t see you smile at all this week. Are you okay?”

Yixing’s lips part, in surprise mostly. He didn’t think Taekwoon would notice his bad mood. He leans into the touch despite all the alarm bells ringing in his head. He is about to answer when there is a knock on the door and Taekwoon takes his hand away before Yixing can even blink. Wonshik pokes his head in and says, “Yixing, you got a delivery.”

Yixing nods and Wonshik leaves; from the corner of his eyes he thinks Taekwoon opens his mouth to say something but Yixing doesn’t wait to know because right now his head is dizzy with the thought that Taekwoon and he will go out on their own for the very first time.

And that Taekwoon just touched his cheek, to comfort him? Taekwoon has shown a more caring side over the events of last week, but he didn’t need to comfort Yixing now when there is no danger or dimensional travelling. _So, why?_

 

Today’s package is to be delivered to Brightwood Hills, which is a seaside town with massive chalk cliffs and lush woods all looking into the tumultuous sea on the eastern side. It is a ten hours’ journey and Yixing is extra careful with the package he is carrying. The small rectangular box is marked fragile, probably made of glass, so he is cradling his backpack close to his chest.

He has a Styrofoam cup of milky coffee and his journal spread on the table, but he can’t write anything because he doesn’t know where to start. He feels overwhelmed and exhausted; he likes a god, and that god just invited him to dinner. He wants to slam his head on the table (the train is an air conditioned chair coach) but that is not how one acts in public, so he restrains himself.

He shuts his journal and presses his forehead against the window, closing his eyes and sighing. He just wanted a simple life but he had to walk into Leo’s that one morning four and a half months ago and change his whole life. Wonshik was the one who had taken his interview, and Yixing didn’t even get to see Taekwoon’s face till his first week there. Taekwoon simply looked at him, raised his eyebrow, nodded his head and Yixing was gone.

He spends the rest of the journey berating him and looking out of the window, sometimes feeling sad and sometimes feeling excited at the prospect of spending time alone with Taekwoon. He also manages to squeeze in a nap somewhere and wakes up at the stop before Brightwoods.

It is near evening when he arrives, so it is decided he will go deliver the package tomorrow morning. The sky is streaked with shades of pink and red, and it is mesmerising when they reflect off the surface of the sea. Brightwoods is a popular tourist destination as well and as he walks down the road leading towards the main town, he finds many families still lingering on the beaches and hears kids shouting in joy as the water touch their toes.

The houses in Brightwoods all have sloping roofs and chimneys. The eastern coastal towns actually have rather harsh winters, so the flora here is slightly different from other coastal towns. Yixing recognises some deciduous trees and a rhododendron tree. He locates a hotel, which is tucked in a bylane and when he is taken to his room, he can see the sea from his window.

He eats his dinner at a local pub, where he is handed a large mug of dark ale before he even asks for it alongside his roast lamb dish. The meat is soft and melts in his mouth, and he thinks he has never eaten lamb this delicious. For dessert, he chooses the famous apple pie Brightwoods is famous for, and it doesn’t disappoint, especially when it comes to him served with a large dollop of clotted cream. He does like the pie, but the clotted cream wins and he knows what he wants for breakfast tomorrow already.

Back at his room, he again finds his head plagued by his insecurities and his feelings. He doesn’t know what he wants to do. Should he give up on Taekwoon? But how does one delete feelings? Should he perhaps leave this job? But he likes this job and will leaving Leo’s really help?

At the end, when his eyelids finally feel heavy, he tells himself he will decide after his dinner with Taekwoon.

 

Next morning, Yixing is walking down a small path tucked against a hill, package in hand as he looks for the house he needs to deliver it too. The houses here look much older—there is moss and creepers crawling all over some, the tiles look aged and even the white paint on some have greyed over the years and by rain.

He finally finds the house he is looking for, which is located at the very end of the path he was taking, nestled close to the woods. This house looks a little bit better and seems like it has been whitewashed recently. As he walks up to the door, to knock, he finds a knocker shaped like a small fairy. He smiles, he has met fairies before at least.

He tugs at the knocker and the door is opened by a tall man with floppy ears, curly hair and big eyes. Yixing frowns a little—he doesn’t look anything like a fairy. But he collects himself and says, “Hello, I am Yixing from Leo’s—”

“Ah!” the man exclaims and claps his hand. “It is finally here!”

Yixing smiles as he hands the package and repeats what he says about customers checking the goods each time. The man nods, grinning, “Sure, sure, come on in! I just put the kettle on too! I am Chanyeol by the way!”

Yixing is ushered in. Chanyeol shows him to the living room and hops back into the kitchen, leaving the package with Yixing, who looks around the room and smiles at how nice and cozy it looks. There is a fireplace and bookcase is beside it, full to the brim with books that seem well-loved. There are pictures of Chanyeol with another smaller man by the fireplace, both smiling in a meadow. Yixing wonders if that is a lover, friend or spouse. He sits down on the large, comfy blue striped couch and waits.

As he waits, he turns his head to look out of the window to his left and he gasps when he sees the view. He stands up to get a closer view and he realises the blue carpet under the tall trees are just rows and rows of bluebells. The sunlight filters through the treetops and falls on the flowers, making them glow and it makes him think if the back of this house is some entry to a fairyland.

Then, he hears shrill laughter and two toddlers come running into the scene. They are naked but what shocks Yixing are the small, translucent wings jutting from their back. Behind them, a man follows with a huge smile, shirtless beside the loose grey pants, and he too has wings, larger and iridescent, the light making it shift from green to purple. Yixing realises the man is the same person from the picture by the fireplace.

Yixing hears footsteps and he finds Chanyeol entering the room with a tray. He puts it down and looks at the people Yixing is looking at. He grins, “That’s my husband, Baekhyun, and those two gremlins are the two boys we rescued recently.”

Yixing throws Chanyeol a confused look as he says, “But, you seem human?”

Chanyeol laughs as he sits down on a poofy red chair. He pours out the tea into cups and says, “I suppose you have never seen a human and fae couple before?”

Yixing shakes his head as he joins Chanyeol. He picks his cup up and from the scent, he understands it is lemon tea. “I didn’t know humans and fae marry.”

“They usually don’t,” Chanyeol laughs. “But when I saw Baekhyun, I didn’t care. We fell in love, and here you are, delivering my anniversary gift for him!”

Yixing grins, bowing his head, “Oh, that is great!” Chanyeol finally opens the package, which turns out to be a cylindrical bottle filled with honey-coloured liquid. When the light falls on it, Yixing notes there are flecks on gold swimming in it. He can’t help but ask, “What is that?”

“A special drink fairies make from nectar,” Chanyeol answers. “It is Baekhyun’s favourite.”

Yixing nods, “Oh. Um, oh! Congratulations on your anniversary though! What year are you celebrating?”

Chanyeol grins, “Thank you! We are celebrating our fortieth year!” Yixing almost spills the tea on himself. His eyes widen as he takes in Chanyeol’s youthful appearance. Baekhyun’s appearance, he understands, but Chanyeol is a mere human, how is his skin still so smooth and his hair still so dark? Chanyeol laughs at the surprise on Yixing’s face as he puts the bottle back in the box it came from and stands up to put it on the top of the bookshelf. When he sits back down again, he says, “I have been living with a magical being for so long, sometimes their magic rubs on us too. I will be celebrating my sixty-fourth birthday this fall!”

Yixing frowns, his heart hammering in his chest. Chanyeol, a mere human, is with an immortal, ethereal being and he has made it work for forty years. So, he puts down his cup and asks, “Can I ask you something? And this may be weird since we met only five minutes ago, but I think I need your help.”

Chanyeol leans forward. “What is it?”

Yixing swallows and collects his thoughts, “I don’t want to pry, but you already know I am human. But there is no one I can talk to who will understand, but you might.” He looks down on his lap where his hands lay, twisting. “I have fallen for a magical being too and I don’t know what to do about it.”

Chanyeol leans back on his chair and he has a kind, gentle look in his eyes as he smiles at Yixing. “I understand. You are afraid, aren’t you? That they have lived long while your life has just begun? That they may be bored of you easily than you do of them? That they have seen too much and you haven’t? That they can do so much more than you will never?” Yixing gasps as he hears Chanyeol put into words all the things he had been afraid to accept himself. He slowly nods and Chanyeol says, “Yixing, there is a difference between us and them, biologically, yes. But, at the end of the day, everyone is capable of emotions and feelings, and that is what is common between us all. If you know your heart is true, I am sure you will find a way to stay with whoever you want to give your love to. The age gap, the strange powers they have, it doesn’t matter at the end of the day, what matter is how you feel and how they feel, and how much both of you are willing to make it work.”

Yixing feels his eyes tearing up and he doesn’t stop the tears from falling. A door opens behind them and the patter of footsteps is heard. Yixing moves to wipe his eyes when a gentle voice calls, “Chanyeol, are you making this man cry?”

Chanyeol yelps, “Baek! No!” He looks at Yixing and says, “Hey, I am sorry! I didn’t know it would make you upset!”

Yixing laughs through his tears and the two toddlers he had seen, now dressed, come up to him and look at him in curiosity. He says, “No, no, Chanyeol-sshi. I am not upset about that.”

Baekhyun suddenly sits down beside him and puts his hand over Yixing’s heart. He pouts and his eyes shine silver as he says, “Ah, your heart was heavy a while ago, wasn’t it?” Yixing nods. “But seems it is lighter now!” Baekhyun grins and Yixing smiles back, though more tears slip through his eyes. Baekhyun touches his face next and a soft, soothing sensation fills his body, chasing more of those dark clouds away. The fairy softly says, “There, whatever aches you will be eased soon, I know it will.”

The two fairies jump on Yixing and start patting his face, making incoherent noises. They are really beautiful up close, and their eyes too gleam silver as they pats Yixing’s face, mimicking whatever Baekhyun did. The couple laugh at their attempt, but Yixing finds it adorable nonetheless.

On learning who and why Yixing is here, Baekhyun pouts at Chanyeol, urging him to show his gift now but Chanyeol refuses. They invite Yixing to lunch, which he doesn’t get to refuse because the two fairies in his arms don’t let him move. He learns their names are Jeno and Jaemin, and their parents are missing, so Baekhyun and Chanyeol are keeping them here till Baekhyun’s family and friends find out their parents.

Lunch is vegetarian since fairies don’t eat meat, and Chanyeol too doesn’t eat it, but it is delicious. Baekhyun is a light fairy, which means he can manifest orbs of light in the palm of his hand and run his hand through sunlight, somehow catching it and transforming it into a butterfly. Yixing has never seen anything like that and he never has been so amazed either. Baekhyun further informs him that he can do the same with moonlight and starlight too.

As Yixing leaves, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol hug, wishing him well with the matters of his heart. So, when Yixing takes the night train back to Central, he makes his decision.


	10. Yours, Now and Forever

Friday comes around, and Yixing is on an edge, especially after he came to work and discovered a note in Taekwoon’s hand on his desk, telling him to wait after everyone leaves. Nothing else, no information on where they are going, if even they are going anywhere and if Yixing’s outfit of today—jeans and a white t-shirt with a plaid shirt thrown over it—is okay. Why must Taekwoon be so cryptic?

The work day passes fast, and before Yixing could realise, Hongbin, Wonshik and Sanghyuk are bidding him goodbye. He fakes being busy as his colleagues leave. Finally, the office empties and Taekwoon steps out of his office.

Yixing gets to his feet and he wishes he isn’t this nervous because this is not a date though his brain is trying hard to convince him otherwise. Taekwoon smiles at him and shoves his hands into his pockets as he asks, “So, are you ready? We aren’t going anywhere far.”

Yixing nods and then looks down at his outfit again, “Are my clothes okay?”

Taekwoon laughs, “Yeah, yeah it is.”

But then, to Yixing’s surprise, they don’t head out but walk towards the spiralling staircase that is the cause of much discussion among the employees. The stairs end at a trapdoor that is shut and no amount of pushing—even with Sanghyuk’s muscles—worked. Yixing is frowning but if anything from all the time he has spent with Taekwoon has taught him is that he must expect the lest expected. However, he still gasps when Taekwoon touches the door and it melts away into nothing.

He whispers, mostly to himself, “What even…”

Taekwoon chuckles at Yixing’s reaction and when he reaches the top, he extends his hand that Yixing takes, still sort of dazed. However, his surprise is never-ending because when he gets to the top, he realises he is standing in a small studio apartment. There is a couch backed against a bookcase, a small kitchenette, sliding doors on his left that lead into a bedroom and another that leads to a walk-in closet. Yixing asks, “Do you, do you live here?”

Taekwoon nods, “Yes.”

“For a god…” Yixing says as he looks about, noting the dusky colours and neutral tones, “You live very simple.”

Taekwoon laughs, “What were you expecting? It is the worshippers who make us out what to be. I never had any need for extravagance.”

Yixing nods, “Okay.”

“Anyway,” Taekwoon’s grip on Yixing’s hand tightens—it is only now that the younger man realises that he is still holding on to Taekwoon’s hand—and says, “This is not where I wanted to take you. It’s through there.” He points at the closet door and Yixing scowls. Taekwoon, however, keeps grinning as he drags Yixing across and opens the door. Yixing’s jaw metaphorically hits the floor.

What he thought would be a closet of some sort is actually a teeming coastal marketplace with the sun setting over the sea. He turns his head around, eyes wide as he looks at Taekwoon, who says, “I felt how much you wanted to see more of Luzhen, so I thought why not grab some dinner there?”

Yixing can start crying, he really can. He has to remind himself once again that this is _not_ a date. Yet, Taekwoon hasn’t let go of his hand and Yixing doesn’t want to remind him. He wants to take advantage of this small thing for now.

They step into the marketplace and the salty, humid breeze hits Yixing on the face and he has to admit that this indeed is real. He really travelled through a closet from one city to another. He gazes at the twinkling lights on the seashore and the boardwalk. “This way,” Taekwoon says and they start walking down the boardwalk.

The myriad smells of foods and the joyful noises of people fills Yixing in and he is grinning so wide, taking it all in. They finally stop in front of a small seafood shack and Taekwoon says, “I liked eating here once.”

They step inside and it is a charming little place with sky blue walls and nautical decorations. What catches Yixing’s eye is the plaque resting over the open kitchen: OPEN SINCE 1901. They take a seat and Yixing has to ask, “So, when did you last come here? Nineteen o one?”

Taekwoon laughs and looks down at the menu, strands of his hair falling into his eyes. Yixing takes a deep breath at that. Taekwoon answers, looking up and his eyes gleaming a chatoyant green, “Ten years after that actually.”

Yixing furrows his brows and exhales. “Oh my god…”

Taekwoon orders for them both. They had sat down at a booth with a wraparound bench. Taekwoon is sitting with his back to the sea while Yixing sat down on his side, not on the opposite side and when he realises that, he wonders if he should shift before he does something stupid, like touch those loose strands of hair.

Taekwoon laughs again at Yixing’s response but then he quiets down, putting his arms on the table and crossing them. Yixing wonders why Taekwoon went all silent but then he looks up and his eyes are that strange mix of purple and pink and he says, “Does it bother you very much that I am…this?”

Yixing licks his lips. He had time to think about this, and he has come to a conclusion, so he shrugs, “I don’t think it will stop bothering me, but I can learn to accept it.”

Taekwoon gives Yixing one of those half-smiles and reaches for his hand. Yixing gasps, wondering why that happened and then Taekwoon says, his voice dropping low, “You know, I did listen to your heart, I started listening since we came back, and I am so sorry I was trying so hard to not hear.”

The words confuse Yixing but then he remembers Hakyeon and he gasps, humiliation hitting him as he says, “What, what do you mean?”

“This,” Taekwoon then cups his face, pulls him close and puts his lips on Yixing’s.

Darkness falls on Yixing’s eyes like someone tied a blindfold around them. Next, he sees a flurry of colours before they clear and Yixing looks into a room, a very familiar room. It has a bed with yellow bedspread and pink pillows. Yixing looks down on _himself_ as he says, “How can I make you hear my heart?”

He is dressed in a black shirt with smoky white patterns and his eyelids are hooded, his lips are shiny and his face glimmers with sweat. He realises he is looking at himself from Taekwoon’s eyes. He watches himself fall back on the pillow and Taekwoon walks out.

Suddenly, the vision ends and Yixing is back in his body. Taekwoon is holding his face in his hands as he smiles, “I know you like me Yixing.”

Yixing feels hot, embarrassed and angry at himself. He shouldn’t have gotten drunk that night. He feels tears well in his eyes as he looks down and says, “I know you wouldn’t like me back but it’s just…” he takes a deep breath, “I will leave Leo if you want me to.”

“Why would I want that?” Taekwoon says. Yixing looks up again, confusion colouring his thoughts but then Taekwoon kisses him again. Just a gentle press but it leaves Yixing breathless and his heart is thudding so hard and fast, he wouldn’t be surprised if Taekwoon does hear it. Taekwoon says, “I like you too Yixing. In all my immortal life, I have never met anyone like you. I am not good at all this, but if you would want to have me, I am here.”

The words at first don’t make sense. Why would Taekwoon like him, plain old Yixing of all people? Sure, he apparently has freaky abilities to travel into dreams and escape unscathed, but he is still Yixing. But slowly, the words sink in and he gasps. He tries to look deep into Taekwoon’s eyes, so find out if the god is joking, but he realises Taekwoon isn’t, and a tear slips down his cheek anyway.

Taekwoon puts his lips on the tear and Yixing says, “Oh my god, this is really happening…”

“Of course it is,” Taekwoon says, his eyes all over purple with silver shimmering in them. “I like you Yixing.”

“I like you too!” Yixing kisses Taekwoon this time and Taekwoon kisses him right back. However, someone clears their throat and they pull back to find a waiter looking at them with much annoyance as he puts down their drinks.

Yixing laughs, covering half of his face with his hand. Taekwoon kisses the uncovered side and says, “By the way, this is totally a date. It was Hakyeon’s idea actually.”

Yixing just laughs some more and feels his heart swelling in his chest as he looks at his very strange date. God or not, he is Taekwoon’s, now and forever, so he leans in for another kiss and Taekwoon happily obliges.  

**Author's Note:**

> look at me unable to stop with this magic aus /groans/


End file.
